


I won't say I love you (if you don't)

by KB0821



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, chaennie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: Jennie Kim is in control of everything except her feelings for her secretary Park Chaeyoung.OrPark Chaeyoung needs a date to her unnie's wedding, enter her boss Jennie Kim.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Park Chaeyoung’s birthday today.

 

Leeeeeessaaaa Manoban > Park Chaeyoung

PARK CHAEYYYYOUUNNNGGG!!!! MAH GIRL! MAH BRO! MAH SIS! MAH PARTNER IN CRIME! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!! AND SEE YOU AT WORK CAUSE YOU ARE NUTS LIKE THAT!!!!!

Park Chaeyoung Lol. You’re nuts too. Thank you sis, Love you too! See you at work.

 

Bae Wenrene > Park Chaeyoung

My baby sister!!!! Happy Happy Birthday to you! I’m so proud of the woman you have become. I am so blessed to have a baby sister who is the literal version of sunshine. You make everyone around you happy, stay awesome and I love you so much! Me and your Irene unnie are so excited to see you next week.

Park Chaeyoung Unnnnnnnniiiiiiieeeeee…. Don’t make me cry this early… I love you and Irene unnie so much!

Park Joy This is making me throw up… Happy Birthday though!

 

Kang Seulgi > Park Chaeyoung

Happy birthday to my fave cousin from your fave cousin! Kekekekeke… Love you from me, my beautiful wifey and our cutie baby bears YoonYulSeo.

Park Chaeyoung Unnnniiiiieeee! I miss you guys so much! Can’t wait to see my favorite Teddy Bears soon!

Kim Yerim I should be everyone’s fave cousin.

Kim Yerim Happy Birthday Chaeng! You’re a grandma now from your cutest cousin.

Park Chaeyoung Thanks Yeri… my second fave cousin.

Park Joy We all know who is the best cousin here.

 

Park Dara > Park Chaeyoung

Girrrrrrllllll Happy Birthday!!!! Stay Pretty!!!!

Park Chaeyoung Thanks unnnniiiieeee!!!

Park Dara Welcome! Are you dating anyone now?

 

Im Nayeon > Park Chaeyoung

Happy Birthday Beautiful! Mwah Mwah Mwah!

Park Chaeyoung Unnie thank you! Can’t wait to see you soon!

Im Nayeon Of course! Is there anyone special right now?

 

Son Chaeyoung > Park Chaeyoung

Chaeyoungggg! My name sake happy happy birthday to you! I miss you! You work too much!

Park Chaeyoung Chaeeyounggggg Thank you! I miss you too so much! Let’s go grab dinner sometime.

Son Chaeyoung We should. You’re not dating anyone these days, right? Lol

 

*

 

It must be signs of old age when Chaeyoung who has always been known for her high tolerance of dealing with people’s bullshit, is just not having it with the “are you single?” questions.

 

The answer is Yes. A big, fat Yes.

 

But the thing about it is, it’s not that she feels an emptiness that most people have warned her about at this age. She works as the secretary to the President of Kim Enterprises and as demanding and crazy her job is, she couldn’t deny that she enjoys it. There is always something she looks forward to when she walks in the building and seeing her boss just rule over the world.

 

Usually, when she tells people that she is happy, she sees their faces trying to mask away their pity as if they assumed that she is just lying. But she isn’t and nowadays, she would rather not spend her time defending herself against people who won't believe her anyway.

 

Chaeyoung believes that she doesn’t have time to miss something that she never really had in the first place. But if yeah, one of these days the right one do come, who is she to ever say no to it?

 

*

 

 

To Secretary Park

Have a wonderful birthday, Chaeyoung! You are the best thing about work. You are what I look forward to everyday. Every second, I just want to

 

Have a wonderful birthday, Secretary Park. I feel so grateful having a chance to work with you. I can’t imagine-

 

Have a happy birthday, Secretary Park! Can’t wait to see you at work!

 

Have a happy birthday, Secretary Park! See you at work!

 

Happy Birthday, Secretary Park!

 

Happy Birthday.

 

Sent.

 

“What did we say about having your phone at the table, Jennie?”

 

Jennie sucked in a deep breath, here she is, running a multi billion company before thirty but is still being treated like a teenager by her own mother.

 

But it’s barely 8 am and the last thing that she needs is to bicker about something as trivial as phone use during mealtime. She surrenders for now, placing her phone face down before putting her complete focus on her breakfast.

 

“Did you consider what we talk about, sweetheart?”

 

Jennie responds to her mom with a groan and suddenly her omelet doesn’t look so appetizing anymore.

 

“You mean freezing my eggs? No, mom. I’m not doing it.”

 

“We talk about this already, Jennie. It’s different with us women. You are 29 years old when you reach thirty the risk of your children having-“

 

“Dad please, can you talk to mom?”

 

His dad only responded with a shrug, before sipping something that what suspiciously doesn’t look like just orange juice. She can’t blame him being married to her mom.

 

“As your mother, I’m just worried that you’re going to-“

 

Jennie was in no mood for this conversation and decide that this needs to end right here and right now.

 

“Mom, are you worried about having an heir or a grandchild?”

 

Despite her mom’s botox operation, it is still clear how displeased her mom is with her question. “Sweetheart, our family owns a –“

 

“I won’t need an heir, because I have no intentions of dying.”

 

Jennie heard a proud scoff from across the table. She looks up to catch the proud smirk on her dad’s face.

 

“Jennie, you are close to thirty. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

 

That was a pathetic excuse and they all know it.

 

“Don’t worry, mom. If I get too lonely, I’ll just wipe away my tears with my hundred dollar bills. So, if you’ll excuse me- I have to go to work.”

*

 

“So, we are looking at a growth of about 13 percent by the end of the-“

 

“Thirteen?”

 

“W-what?”

 

Gulps.

 

Staring the devil herself in the eye that’s a big mistake right there.

 

It’s an embarrassment of all sorts really. He is Koo Junhoe, with a Masters degree from Wharton’s, more handsome than some questionable kpop idols, taller than your average Asian men. He came to this meeting prepared, had master this financial report back and front, trying to avoid the humiliating nightmare when the President rip him a new asshole (if he’s putting it delicately) during his entire presentation.

 

But the moment his gaze met the President, his throat runs dry and all he could muster is a squeak. She is fucking gorgeous, emphasize on fucking which leads her to be the source of everyone’s fascinations. Business magazines want to delve inside her mind of a genius while every tabloid wants a who’s who of the women sleeping in her bed. But the President is too meticulous and there had never been any scandal that they could scour about her that they just go to creating stories rumoring her with hot models and kpop idols and actresses, only to get their businesses shutdown the second the story hits the streets.

 

In short, Jennie Kim is known around the company as Satan in heels. And Koo Junhoe is learning why.

 

*

 

She is seconds away from firing this idiot.

 

Every second that he stalls is a second she could have used earning her company money. She was too nice at last month’s meeting when she decided to give him another chance. She was patient with him, with his pedigree and where he graduated. But this presentation just proved that he is as incompetent now as he is incompetent before.

 

“On Last month’s report, you projected a growth of 21 percent and now it’s down to 13. That’s 8 percent less. So, if the company earns one billion, we-“

 

The president was ready to rip out the throat of whoever walks through the double doors in the conference room. Everyone straightened up in their leather seats both frightened for the poor employee and at the same time excited to see their president annihilate her prey.

 

But when Jennie caught sight of the flowing red hair, the pent up rage fizzled at the sight of her.

 

It was her secretary Park Chaeyoung, with that baby pink button down blouse tucked in that white pencil skirt. That gorgeous brown eyes searched the room and locked in with her boss, flashing her a soft smile before hunching over, trying (but ultimately failing) to remain unnoticed.

 

No one this beautiful should ever go unnoticed and especially not in a room full of pot bellied, balding middle age men, who are acting more like hormonal teenage boys, practically drooling at the sight of her secretary.

 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt you, Ms. Kim but I need your signature for the-”

 

But one sharp kick in her shin was good enough to knock her right back. Jennie could imagine the shit eating grin on Jisoo’s face getting wider.

 

Sometimes she wants to point out that all that her bestfriend/ nemesis’ Ivy League education was put to waste. Yes, she couldn’t imagine running the business without her, but most days Jisoo spends it teasing her mercilessly.

 

She scribbles quickly, ignoring her lightheadedness when she inhales the sweet fragrance of her secretary. Her secretary bows down politely before excusing herself.

But even if it has already been a few minutes that she left, the whole room is still abuzz by her lasting presence. Park Chaeyoung is that nice break they needed to break the suffocating tension, but all Jennie has to do is smack her palm against the table, and soon everyone is back in business, ready to worship their Goddess again.

 

*

 

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

 

Chaeyoung tilts her head away from her computer, and it wasn’t hard to miss the orange haired girl jumping from behind her desk.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

 

Chaeyoung waves her arms frantically, begging to the other secretary to shhhh while singing Happy Birthday. Everyone in their company froze midway in their keyboards and watched the Vice President’s secretary going all out in her performance.

 

But she should have known, once Lalisa Manoban is on the roll there is no way to stop her.

 

“HAPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYY BIRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHDDDDDDAAAAAYYYYY PARRRRRKKKKKKKKKK CHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG….”

 

The redhead secretary sighs in relief, thinking it was the end of it when suddenly,

 

“HAPPPPPYYYY BIRTHHHDAYYY TOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU…”

 

The entire office roared at the performance with Lisa thanking her fans with a curtsy.

 

“Happy Birthday Chaeyoungie,” Lisa stretches her arms out, giving Chaeyoung a large pink paperbag.

 

Chaeyoung chuckles, softly slapping her bestfriend in the arm, “Thanks Lisa.”

 

“So, tonight… how about we go sing our singleness away in the karaokes? There is this new place in downtown that is just-“

 

“I would love to Lisa, but I don’t know if I could get out early today.”

 

“What?!” Lisa’s face became memeworthy from her dramatic reaction. “But it’s your birthday!”

 

“President Kim has been staying late everyday to get ready for the merger. I can’t just leave early while my boss is still working.”

 

Lisa wasn’t convinced with that excuse.

 

“What? I’m gonna have a talk with President Kim, I’m gonna tell her that hey, you need to send Chaeyoung home early because she’s going to celebrate her-

 

“Hello, Ms. Kim.”

 

“Oh shit!” Lisa drops on the ground as if a bomber plane is ready to drop some missiles her way. She raises her head up, and when she sees the amused grin on Chaeyoung’s lips, she knew that she was duped.

 

“I’m sorry Lisa, I thought I saw her.”

 

“No, you did not. But c’mon, Chaeyoung, even if we go there around 9. That’s not too bad.”

 

“We work the next day.”

 

“So? Our company is worth 2.3 billion dollars. It’s not gonna go bankrupt just because two secretaries went to work with a hangover.”

 

“I’m the secretary of the President and you are the secretary of the Vice President.” Chaeyoung corrected her. “But seriously Lisa, it’s really okay. I really want to save my day off for next week for my sister’s wedding.”

 

“Oh shit. That is next week already?”

 

“Yes. You are still good as my date, right?”

 

“As long as there are many cute peeps in there, count me in.” Lisa grins widely, nodding in agreement.

 

“I’m supposed to be your date, Lisa.”

 

“It’s not like I’m gonna go hit on anyone there.” Lisa reasons out, arms flailing around in defense. “I’ll just you know, see who is cute, find them in Facebook and we will see.”

 

“Fine. It’s just that… you know… I’m the only one left in our family who isn’t married or hitch yet. If at least I have a date, it wouldn’t be so bad rather than show up alone.”

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. I’ll be the perfect date.”

 

Ahem.

 

“OH SHIIIIII….. NE OH SUNSHINE is bursting out of your aura this morning, President.”

 

Their boss answers her with a glare. The glare turned frozen when her secretary steps closer with her electronic organizer.

 

“Good morning President, I got your financial and accounting reports in your desk. You also have a scheduled meeting with the CEO of Chen Enterprises at 11.”

 

The young president clears her throat before nodding,

 

“Ah. Yes. Okay.”

 

She cocks her head to the side signaling her vice president to follow her to the office.

 

*

 

“So, ummm…”

 

The young president starts pacing back and forth inside her office that watching her is enough to make Jisoo dizzy. Jisoo was about to comment on it, but when she sees the distressed look etched in her bestfriend’s face, she decided to go against it. She’ll save this ammo for later.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Your secretary is ummm…”

 

So, this is about Lisa? What did her secretary do now?

 

“Ummm what? Hyper all the time? I know, but she gets the job done and more. So.”

 

“No, I mean like… she’s ah… you notice she’s kinda close to Secretary Park?”

 

So, it finally comes out. Jisoo purses her lips, trying to hold on the smile that is about to break in her face. Jennie had and would probably never admit it out loud. But words are just words, it was obvious how Jennie likes her secretary from how Jennie looks like she forgotten how to breathe the second they met in the interview.

 

Jisoo thought it was just a hopeless crush that is bound to fizzle in a week, but days turn to weeks, weeks turn to month and now for almost five years, Jennie had refuse to go on dates or bed anyone and only Jisoo seems to perfectly know why.

 

But right now, as she sees how much her bestfriend is struggling with keeping her feelings intact. It’s taking Jisoo a whole lot of willpower not to poke the green monster out of Jennie.

 

“Oh yeah, now that you point that out. They are always together.”

 

Jisoo smiles when she sees Jennie’s fist tightened around her pen, but Jisoo is nowhere near done. She has to plant these seeds of doubt so Jennie could finally woman up and do something about it.

 

“They go to lunch together, walk out together, I heard they even hangout over the weekends.”

 

“Hangout on the weekends?” Jisoo sees Jennie raised a brow. “Wh-what do they do? Not like I care what my employees are doing just you know- stuff.”

 

“Well, you know just couple-y things.”

 

“Couple-y?” Jennie’s voice raised a couple of octaves higher. “Are they ummmm… by chance you know.”

 

“I don’t know about kids these days, Jen.”

 

“They’re just a few years younger than us.”

 

“But still… I think I did hear Lisa mentioned that they’re going out tonight for Chaeyoung’s birthday.”

 

“Wait… Chaeyoung’s birthday?”

 

“Yes. Fun fact. Your secretary’s name is Chaeyoung, not Secretary.”

 

“I…I know that. I just… So, they’re going out tonight, huh?”

 

“You know what? When all else fails, all anybody wants in life is a Starbucks gift card.”

 

“A Starbucks gift card?”

 

“Yes! Do you know how freaking pricey their coffee is? Five bucks! Five bucks for the grande… Grande means medium by the way. Give her like a 30 dollar gift card to Starbucks, and she’s gonna love you.”

 

Jennie’s ears turn a cute pink at the word.

 

“Okay.”

 

*

 

“Wow… the boss looks intense.” Lisa whispered as she and Chaeyoung could see the way their boss looks so focused on her phone.

 

“She’s running a multi-billion company, of course, she is intense.”

 

From her office all she could do is sigh in defeat, ready to declare the internet useless for not coming close to helping her find what she needs.

 

She takes a deep breath, ready to dive into another article as she clicks the next story, titled.

 

What to get your crush on her birthday?

 

*

 

*

 

Jisoo groans as she watches the request for facetime blaring on her phone screen. She was midway to munching on her lunch of fried chicken and everyone knows you eat them with your hands not with a fork or a spoon. But she knows that ignoring this will only make it worse for her, she has no idea what an impatient Jennie is capable of.

 

“Yoh Wassup!”

 

“Unnie…” Jennie says, her pretty face filled with worry.

 

“Are you in Starbucks? Can you get me a triple mocha frappe? MY boss is driving me nuts.”

 

Jennie answers her with a glare, “Be quiet, unnie.”

 

“I love you too. So? What’s this call about? On my lunchbreak too.”

 

“I’m gonna show you some gift cards and tell me which do you think is the prettiest.”

 

“Jennie Kim! It’s the inside that counts. Like a hundred dollar one.”

 

“I know that. But a pretty gift card counts too.”

 

“#aesthetics.”

 

“Fine aesthetics.”

 

“Nope. HASHTAG Aesthetics.”

 

“Fine. Hashtag aesthetics. Oh, shit….”

 

Jisoo stares at her screen and watches the president of the company just duck for cover and zooms out of the lunch crowd in dire need of their coffee, before finding cover inside her Audi.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Of all the branches that this city has, she has to go to this one.”

 

“Who? Your crush?”

 

“Ye- no. Ummm… Secretary Park.”

 

Jisoo scratches her head, if she were next to her bestfriend, she would have smacked some sense into her lovesick mind already.

 

“Well, did you think that maybe because it’s the closest thing to work?”

 

“That’s a good point.”

 

“She’s in there buying you lunch and coffee.”

 

“She does it because it’s her job, not because she-“

 

“She what?”

 

“Nothing,” Jennie sighs heavily and even if it’s just from the screen, Jisoo could tell how much this is killing Jennie. All she needs is to give her friend a nudge or a hard punch. “I’m driving back to work.”

 

“Oh hell no you are not.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

 

“Well, just this once listen, Jen. It’s her birthday today. Today is the best day for you to make her feel a bit special. So, go in that Starbucks and buy her a Goddamn coffee and some croissant!”

 

*

 

Chaeyoung smiles proudly at the cute little heart she did over her boss’ name. She could only count on one hand the things that could make her boss smile and always seeing that little heart has been one of them. It was strange to admit how seeing her boss smile has slowly become one of the things that she looks forward to.

 

“Thank you…” She hands the sharpie back to the barista before picking up the coffee.

 

“Park Chaeyoung is that you?”

 

“Oh ahhhh. Hello,” Chaeyoung blinks curiously, trying to figure out a name to both the ladies faces. They were no more than 30 years old, looking like they just came out of their yoga class. It took her awhile to remember that these two went to the same high school as her Seungwan unnie, quite infamous in spinning up stories out of their imaginations or what her cousin mentioned before, (stories out of their asses).

 

“It’s been forever, how are all of you?”

 

“We are okay…”

 

“I don’t know, unnie… after the yoga class today, I don’t think I could move an inch.”

 

The two let out an airy laugh and it’s taking Chaeyoung all of her will not to run away from there. She has to go pick coffee for her boss, while these two are out doing mountain pose.

 

“So, are you still working at Kim Enterprises?”

 

“Yes. I still work there.”

 

The two exchanged pitying looks, shaking their heads at poor, poor overworked Chaeyoung.

 

“Girl you need to slow down because that job is going to work you to the bone.”

 

“Yes, like when are you going to find yourself time to date if you’re always working.”

 

Here we go again with more prying into her nonexistent love life.

 

“Well, I’m-“

 

“You are a beautiful girl, Chaeyoung but you are not getting any younger. Soon, before you know it you’re all alone.”

 

“So, you’re not bringing any date to your unnie’s wedding next week?”

 

“Well actually-“

 

“I’m sorry I’m late, beautiful.”

 

Chaeyoung’s slouch back straightens up when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist, before pulling her close. She didn’t even get a chance to react when she felt a pair of warm lips press against her temple.

 

“I just had to finish some stuff in the office before I can meet you for lunch. You already got my coffee? You are amazing.”

 

"Thank you."

 

Jennie stiffens up after Chaeyoung places her palm on her chest, taking this pretend dating up a notch.

 

The two ladies look like they were nailed in their spots, their mouths gaping open at the adorable display of affection between the two.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself, I’m- “

 

“Jennie Kim.” One of the ladies piped in. “Everyone knows Jennie Kim. It’s good to finally meet you.”

 

“We were just asking Chaeyoung here if she’s going to bring a date to her sister’s wedding, but I think now we know the answer.”

 

Jennie and Chaeyoung exchanged looks, Jennie had no idea about all this but this little white lie is already into deep, for her to back out now.

 

"Unless you are too busy, Ms. Kim. You do run a Fortune 500 company."

 

“Oh yes. Of course, I’ll be there.”

 

“Next Saturday,” Chaeyoung added.

 

“Next Saturday. I already have my schedule cleared out for my girl.”

 

Chaeyoung looks down and Jennie ignores how much it made her heart palpitate when she caught a slight tinge of pink in Chaeyoung’s squishy cheeks.

 

“Oh my god.” One of the ladies gushed. “Beautiful, a billionaire and is just so in love with you. You are so lucky, Chaeyoung.”

 

“Oh ummmm… I am.”

 

*

 

“Happy Birthday Chaeyoung-ah!”

 

“Unnie thank you!”

 

People usually look at them confusedly when Chaeyoung and Seulgi point out that they’re cousins. They don’t really look alike, but if there is one thing that both of them share it’s that infectious smile and those warm crescent eyes.

 

It surprised everyone in their family that it was Seulgi who got hitched first. She despite being the oldest among the cousins was the most childlike one. Their parents were trying to drop hints that Seulgi might be too young to be committed for life, but look at her now? Still smiling like she’s the luckiest woman in this world, having a beautiful and caring wife and to everyone’s surprise, triplets. Three little versions of her Seulgi unnie. The family calls them their teddy cubs with those chubby cheeks and those almond eyes and everyone just wants to love on them.

 

“Happy birthday Auntie Chaeyoung.” A teddy bear cub pops up from her mama’s side, waving a pudgy hand at her.

 

“Hi-“

 

“Happy birthday Auntie Chaeyoung!” A second teddy bear appears, trying to reach for the phone but Seulgi already mastered the art of dodging their daughter’s sticky fingers.

 

Chaeyoung could feel a tear seeing her baby nieces who could barely say anything more than a gurgle, are now trying to start conversation with her.

 

“Omo! Our little teddy bears are so big-“

 

“Auntie Chaeyoungie…” The third one came up, clinging to her mommy’s neck. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Awwwwww… Oh my God unnie, you guys are so big now!”

 

“They are, right?”

 

Seulgi looks proudly at her triplets. kissing each of her mini version in the top of their heads.

 

“I lost a tooth!” One of the teddy cubs moves closer to the screen, opening her mouth open to show off her missing tooth.

 

“Me too!”

 

“Me too!”

 

“I want to show Auntie Chaeyoung my teeth.”

 

“I showed her first.”

 

The look of pride in her Seulgi unnie’s face is now filled with complete panic as each baby starts tearing up.

 

“Hey… hey… hey… it’s okay.” Seulgi says reassuringly “It’s okay, Auntie Chaeyoung is going to look at each one. Right, Auntie Chaeyoung?”

 

“Y-yeah. How about we do it one by one so I could really see it.”

 

“I go first.”

 

“No! Me!”

 

“Hey… hey… no hitting…”

 

Too late and even Chaeyoung winces as she hears a loud smack, followed by an ear piercing shriek.

 

“Oh my God.” Seulgi said as one of her girls just smack one on the head. “Eunae… Eunae… Eunae…”

 

Chaeyoung purses her lips, trying to hold in her smile as she watches her unnie desperately calling out for her wife.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay baby… shhh… shhhh…” Seulgi wipes away the tears, but the crying doesn’t look like it’s about to stop anytime soon. “EUNAE!” Seulgi screams out once again.

 

One of the girls swipes the phone away from her distressed mom.

 

“Look at my dab, Auntie Chaeyoung!”

 

“Oh my God… no… baby, my phone, please. Chaeyoung… Chaeyoung sorry again. Can I call you later? when they are napping or something- Eu- hey.”

 

Chaeyoung watches the family comedy unfolds as her Seulgi unnie’s wife, emerging from the shower, hair still dripping wet, body wrapped in a towel. Chaeyoung almost couldn’t contain her laugh as she watches her unnie’s usual crescent eyes just grew wide, jaw hitting the ground at the sight of her still scorching hot wife.

 

“Seul- what happened?” Eunae didn’t wait for an answer from her wife and just picked up the crying baby they have cooing softly.

 

“I have an owie in my head.” The littlest and at the same time pudgiest of the three sniffles.

 

“Oh no.” Eunae gave her littlest one a kiss on the head before carrying her in her arms.

 

“Say hi to Auntie Chaeyoung, Mama.”

 

“Auntie Chaeyoung? Oh my gosh… Chaeyoung… hi. Happy Birthday.”

 

“Thank you so much, unnie.”

 

“Give the phone back to your mom, Yoongie.”

 

“B-but.”

 

“Now.”

 

Even Chaeyoung stiffens at the commanding tone in Eunae’s voice.

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Eunae. C’mon baby, say bye to Auntie Chaeyoung. Let mommy Seulgi talk to Auntie Chaeyoung.”

 

“Bye Bye Auntie Chaeyoung! I love you!” The three little girls wave goodbye before they all start following their mama Eunae like obedient little ducks. It wasn’t hard to tell who runs the Kang-Jo household.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“No-no… I’m so excited to see them next week.”

 

“Well, I’m excited- no- we are all excited to meet your girlfriend.”

 

The light conversation started turning heavy as Chaeyoung straightens up in her seat, eyes widened in surprise and throat constricting at the word.

 

“G-girlfriend?”

 

“Yes. Remember me and your Wendy unnie’s friends in high school? They were like messaging us an hour ago, talking in all caps how you ended up with a billionaire.”

 

Oh my God!

 

Chaeyoung could feel a vein pulsating in her temple, all she could is pressed on it hoping for this to disappear.

 

“H-how did Wendy unnie reacted?”

 

“Well, she was surprised, but you know your unnie is such a saint. But it made sense now why you never answer when people ask you if you’re single, you must be trying to hide your relationship with her since she’s your boss. Chaeng? Are you okay?”

 

Chaeyoung could only reply with a weak nod, “It’s just more complicated than that.”

 

“It’s okay, Chaeyoung. You can’t choose who you fall for.”

 

Chaeyoung barely muster a smile before saying, “I know.”

 

*

 

Jennie was groomed to be a forward thinker eversince she was a child. The girl is already 5 steps ahead, thinking of every plausible steps and every consequence to it. She thinks about the wins and losses, if what she has to cut or lose is worth the reward in the end.

 

But what happened today in the coffeeshop, it was just one giant jump into a sinkhole. She just had to play knight in a Chanel suit as those women were cornering Chaeyoung, virtually forcing her to admit her defeat. Jennie couldn’t deny the butterflies are going crazy inside her stomach when her lips pressed against Chaeyoung’s temple and when she felt Chaeyoung’s hand lay flat on her stomach.

 

Jumping in there only confirmed one thing that she was sinking quick and fast in Park Chaeyoung, her own secretary.

 

They hadn’t spoken a single word the second they got into her car. She tries to formulate any conversation starters or more of an escape plan to the hole she just dug herself into. But when she glances to her side, she felt like it was a sin to interrupt the quietness in Chaeyoung’s impression. Jennie usually drives up to 60 mph, but for once she’s driving around 40 so that she could have a few seconds more to glance at the girl next to her.

 

She looks up from her table and could see Chaeyoung still buried in work even if it’s already close to 9 pm. Her hand fiddled with the Starbucks card in her hand. Yup. This is how you get a girl to like you back, make her work overtime.

 

The president slouches in her seat, feeling nothing more than defeat before pressing the intercom button.

 

“Go home, Chaeyoung.”

 

*

 

Jennie sat paralyze on her leather seat as she heard three knocks on her door. From what she knows, other than the custodian, she’s the only one left in the office.

 

“Ms. Kim?”

 

Jennie sighs in relief when she sees her secretary’s face popping from behind the door.

 

“Secretary Park. I didn’t know you are still here, I thought I sent you home already?”

 

She sees Park Chaeyoung everyday for the last four years. The girl always has some sunny disposition in her, but tonight there was a slightly pink and a look of shyness that would only be adorable on her.

 

“You did. But ummm… I really don’t mind staying.”

 

“Yup. Get that overtime.”

 

The secretary’s smile grew wider before stepping inside the office, in her hand a small light blue square box.

 

“Ummm Lisa bought some cake during lunch. It’s pretty good so would you like some, boss?”

 

Jennie’s relaxed face twisted in a scowl as she heard that name.

 

Lisa. Lisa. Lisa. All that she could hear from Chaeyoung’s mouth is Lisa. Does she like her that much that that’s the only name she could say?

 

A cake. A fucking cake?! How on Earth did she not think of that? It’s her birthday, the least she could do is buy her cake! And maybe some balloons. But no… of course not. Lisa already beat her to it, and all she has is a freaking Starbucks gift card.

 

“Nope. I’m not hungry.” Jennie declared, her tone might sound a little too salty than what she wants it to be.

 

“Oh okay. How long are you going to stay?”

 

“Me? Why? I told you could go. So, you can go on a date with Ms. Manoban.”

 

Ms. Park looks baffled at her suggestion, Jennie is clearly overstepping her boundaries if she’s suggesting date nights between her employees.

 

“Ummm no… it’s just cause if you’re still staying late, I was thinking I could order us some takeout. Ummm… it’s my treat, boss.”

 

“Wait. Isn’t it your birthday?”

 

The confused expression only grew in Chaeyoung’s face, it took her a couple of seconds to regain her composure back, a smile garnering at her lips at the thought that her busy boss actually remembers.

 

“Oh. You knew? I mean you did text me. I’m sorry I forgot. I ahhh… yeah. 27 today.”

 

“Oh ummm happy birthday. You look 21 still.”

 

“Thank you, boss. You still look like a baby too.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean… you know… I… Let me order us some takeout- what would you like?”

 

“It’s your birthday so get whatever you like and ummm… I got you. I’ll pay for it.”

 

“No… no…no boss, you don’t have too. I got it.”

 

“No, it’s your birthday so-“

 

“No.”

 

Jennie paused when she felt Chaeyoung’s hand on her arm. God, she’s so pathetic how could she just stand there motionless because Chaeyoung got her hand on her arm?

 

“Let me take care of you for once, Ms. Kim.”

 

Chaeyoung might have realized how upfront she’s acting and quickly pull her hand away, leaving Jennie groaning internally from the touch. Chaeyoung was quick to move, gathering her things before getting ready to step out of the door.

 

“Oh okay.” Jennie shakes her head. “But on my birthday, I’m treating you out.”

 

Chaeyoung pops her head back, grinning widely before she says,

 

“You got yourself a deal.”

 

*

 

It didn’t take long before Jennie’s small living room area in her office was filled with take out boxes ranging from fried chicken to stir-fry noodles to pizzas. She sits there, watching Chaeyoung go around from food to food, eating everything was a show she could watch forever.

 

“Is the food okay, Ms. Kim? Would you like me to order you some more?”

 

Jennie froze midway in stirring her noodles before turning to face her secretary who looks worried.

 

“Oh no, I like this. I haven’t eaten this good or should I say this bad in a long time. This is sad, huh? Your birthday you get to spend here.”

 

"But with you though, so, I'm good." Chaeyoung smirks greasily at her that got Jennie all tongue tied.

 

Chaeyoung smiles before fiddling around with the noodles on her plate, before they were stuck in awkward silence. The only sound in that room is the low hum of the airconditioner and the clanging of the forks and spoons. Both of them trying to figure out how to address the elephant in the room.

 

It was Chaeyoung who spoke up first,

 

“I am so sorry for what happened earlier.” She looks back at her while Jennie just replied with a few blinks in surprise. “You didn’t have to step in but you did and now they sort of guilt trip you into going to my unnie’s wedding.”

 

“It’s okay… I ummm… I don’t mind going.”

 

“What?”

 

Jennie thought the shock in Chaeyoung’s voice was because she didn’t want her to be there.

 

“No. Unless of course, you are already going with someone, so you could just say if they’re there and they ask that we ummm-”

 

“No. It’s just that you’re my boss. And well, not just an ordinary boss, you own like half of the companies in South Korea. So, having you do that it’s- no, Ms. Kim. I mean I can’t have you just pretend that you’re in love with me.”

 

Jennie almost choked on her noodles after Chaeyoung just blurted out those words so easily.

 

“Pretend to be in love with you?”

 

“Well… I think love might be too intense,” Chaeyoung starts backing away, waving her arms in defense. “maybe like? Or no maybe just like interested? It’s just going to be a weekend thing. After that, if they ask, I’ll just say we decided that we are better off as just coworkers.”

 

“I guess you have to pretend to be in love with me too.” She joked, her voice teeming with fake bravado.

 

Her secretary finally dares to look up, and it was Jennie this time who cast her gaze anywhere except at the girl beside her. How can she will herself to think when Chaeyoung looks at her like that?

 

“That shouldn’t be hard.”

 

The smug smirk in Jennie’s face faded away, and now the composure that she had been trying to hold on just shattered with just four words.

 

This weekend is going to make or break her. Either she comes out of it, unscathed or with her heart ripped out of her chest.

 

But this was a risk she’s willing to take.

 

Besides pretending to be in love would be easy, it’s pretending that she’s not that would beat the shit out of her.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Move the coffee cup to the left.

Maybe shift the croissant to the right.

Okay, maybe if she moves everything to a 45-degree angle.

Chaeyoung took a step back, her pretty face twisting in dissatisfaction at the breakfast she had set on her boss’ table. She has been struggling for about twenty minutes to make it look ig worthy and hopefully when her boss walks in it’s enough to put a smile on her face.

“Ms. Park?”

“Oh shi-“ If it weren’t for her quick reflex, the steaming cup of coffee would have poured everywhere on her boss’ desk. Thankfully she managed to salvage it, other than a few spills that nothing like a paper towel couldn’t fix.

“Ms. Kim, hello good morning.”

“Good morning, what is-“ Her boss’ cat-like eyes narrowed at the setup. It wasn’t the reaction that Chaeyoung was hoping for, but she could work with that. “All this?”

“Oh!” Chaeyoung bolted straight, like an eager student ready to please a teacher. “Ummm, it’s just my way of saying thank you for ummm… agreeing to go as my da- I mean to go with me to my unnie’s wedding.

Chaeyoung sees her boss’ face remain passive, before turning nonchalant about it.

“It’s not a problem,” She places her bag away, settling herself on her desk. “Anything I could do to help an employee.”

The secretary knows it’s too cocky for her to assume anything, but it still stung to hear that word. But Chaeyoung shakes it all off, she’s here to work and the least she could do is be a good employee.

“Oh. Well, thank you again, Ms. Kim. I’ll go back to my desk.”

“Thank you for this, Ms. Park, I appreciate it.”

“Just call me if you need anything.”

Chaeyoung replies with a gentle smile and an even gentler bow before stepping out of the room.

1,2,3…

The young President waited for a few good seconds before she lets out a gigantic smile. The butterflies in her stomach have already been doing cartwheels the second she walks in and saw her beautiful secretary in her office.

The breakfast set in front of her looks so pretty, she doesn’t even want to eat it. She reaches out for the note, her gummy smile an evidence of how much her heart is just fluttering out of her chest.

Dear Boss,

Here’s a little breakfast to help you through your day. 😊 Hope this could calm your tummy until I grab your lunch.

Always here to make sure you are fed,  
Chaeyoung

Jennie buries her face in her palms, holding out the squeal that is going to break from her lips.

“Oh my God, I’m going crazy.”

This is too pretty to eat, but what she could do is take a picture of it.

Jennie pulls out her phone from her pocket, before leaning back trying to find the perfect angle to her perfect breakfast.

Maybe I should stand up.

So, she did, hovering over her breakfast to capture the lighting just right.

“Jennie, I have the reports on-“

A cuss almost slips from Jennie’s lips as her phone almost landed on her coffee. But she caught it right on time before pretending to look over something on her screen.

But it was already too late, she couldn’t see Jisoo’s face but the shit eating smirk was already drilling on her head.

It didn’t help that her face is flushed with embarrassment.

“Just place it on my desk.” The executive says, trying to regain whatever composure she had left.

“Okay, right here next to your Starbucks coffee?”

Jisoo is taunting her, Jisoo is clearly taunting her.

“Yes, just there is fine. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want me to take a picture of you and your star-“

“Unnie!” Jennie’s tone rises a pitch higher, only Kim Jisoo is capable of sending Jennie to the most embarrassing ride ever.

“What?”

“Nothing. Thanks.”

She expected her bestfriend to just walk away and let her ball herself in the corner in peace. But that’s not who Kim Jisoo is, right?

No. Instead Jisoo just stood there, looking at her like she’s waiting for her to break.

“Can I have some of your-“

“No!” Jennie went as far as almost slapping Jisoo’s hand away, when the girl’s hand reached out for her croissant. “Chaeyoung brought me for me, let your secretary get you something.”

She sounded like a damn kid, protecting her favorite toy.

But Jisoo is hardly unfazed over anything, so she just kept on standing there, but when she realized that Jennie would not say anything about this, she spoke up first.

“So, what are you getting out of this?”

“Getting out of what?”

Jennie goes through her stack of folders, trying to put an impression that she’s ready to move on with her day.

“Of you and Chaeyoung going to the wedding together?”

“Nothing. I’m just- I want to- well, to help out.”

“I don’t know if anyone told you, Jen. But it’s not bad to want something or more specifically someone for yourself.”

Jisoo spoke in a hushed tone that let Jennie knew right then and there that the older girl wasn’t playing around.

“No, I’m just… Chaeyoung has been a wonderful secretary for years. It’s just my way of saying thanks.”

Jennie didn’t bother looking away from her emails, but she could already feel the judging gaze on her bestfriend’s face.

“Okay, so just to let you know, it’s a wedding. And basing on the fanfics I read, other than coffeeshops, weddings is where most people fall in love. And oh yeah, in universities too. They fall in love during college too.”

Jennie’s pretty fingers paused midway when she heard those three words.

Fall in love.

Unfortunately, it’s a little too late for that in her case.

“So, if you just go there and treat Chaeyoung like you’re just thanking her for being an employee. Then, she meets someone who thinks she’s the best thing in this entire universe, and she falls in love with someone else right in front of your eyes. Are you saying you are okay with that?”

Her heart broke in a matter of a few seconds.

If they’re like her, there could be more than one or two people who would just fall in love with Chaeyoung at first sight. That was to be expected, but what if….

“I’m okay with it.” She lies, but she thinks that she did a good job of letting it out, considering that deep inside, she felt like she’s dying.

Jisoo lets out a sigh that sounded a little out of defeat and a whole lot of exasperation.

“Okay, whatever you say. But just to let you know, Lisa never puts any hearts on my coffee.”

*

Yesterday it was a T-rex.

This time her bestfriend is trying to draw what looks like a pirate on her boss’ coffee cup.

“Lisa?”

“Shhh…” Lisa hold out a finger, shushing her bestfriend before she could ruin her artistic flow. “I’m in my zone here.”

“Okay.”

“And I’m still mad at you by the way.”

There it is, it finally came out.

“Lisa… I’m so sorry about…”

“I forgive you!”

Chaeyoung back away as Lisa was quick to offer her a forgiving hug and a bright smile.

“I’m going to win bestfriend of the century for giving up my chance in finding happiness, so you could have it.”

Chaeyoung raises a brow at her, “Me? There’s really nobody there. Everyone is mostly the ones I grew up with.”

“I don’t mean them, I mean…” Lisa leans closer, those huge eyes glancing everywhere as if making sure no one else in the office hears their little secret. But Chaeyoung ends up with a bruise when Lisa nudges her a little too hard on her arm.

“-your date.”

Chaeyoung grimaced both from the pain and Lisa’s suggestion. “You mean Ms. Kim?”

“The President. The heiress. The Chaebol. The mofo queen. The boss bitch! The Jennie Goddamn Kim and your future wifey.”

Of course. Her hopeless romantic bestfriend is going to think that this is a love story waiting to happen. It’s both a good and bad thing that Chaeyoung is much of a realist to even believe in that.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Ohhhh… but I am…” Lisa’s face sour. “Why? She’s not your type?”

“She i-“ Chaeyoung managed to stop herself before she could let out anything else. It’s better not to say it out loud, hearing it makes it real. “I mean, c’mon seriously.”

“What?”

“You said it yourself, She’s… She’s Jennie Kim. I can’t even afford her to be my type.”

Lisa is looking at her like she has the word stupid plastered on her forehead.

“What? Cause she’s rich? You are letting that bother you?”

“She’s not just rich. You know how much she’s worth and… I… I see the offers she gets. Fashion Week all the those models just-“

“Thirst for her? But still… she’s never interested in them.”

This is one of those rare times that Lisa has a point. Fashion week is nothing more but a headache for them, models and designers and just people with money flocking around to get a chance with their boss. This year, the company sent out a memo that anyone caught peddling information about their President to this thirsty admirers would be terminated.

Unfortunately for her, as Ms. Kim’s secretary, she is called the last line of defense. There is one specific incident this year where a top European model showed up to their office, strutting her way to the President’s office when Chaeyoung had to stop her. The model didn’t even let her finish, her face twisted in a nasty snarl before shoving insults at her. The entire office just watched in horror as this stick thin Cruella de Ville just degrade her.

She remembers holding Lisa back as her bestfriend was ready to bulldoze her down. She remembers sucking it all in, telling herself it’s just one bad day and she’s not going to lose her job over this.

And above all, she remembers her boss steps out with a seductive gaze and a motion of her finger for the model to join her in her office.

The thing about Ms. Kim is she never yells. Instead, with her deep, hushed tone she could make even a 300 pound man cry. (seen it first hand when top male executives come out of a meeting with “dust” in their eyes) But at that moment, the entire floor heard her scream, that Kiwi accent coming out like shrapnels, each word jagged, slicing through the model’s already deflating ego.

The model storms out of the office in tears but not without sending a death glare over Chaeyoung’s way.

“Chaeyoung? You got me?”

“Oh…” Chaeyoung tries to brush away the bad memory. But those are things that stays with you. She could still remember how Lisa was extra gentle with her. She treata her for lunch and dinner that day just to make her forget it. “Yeah, I do. But no Lisa, just no.”

“Oh c’mon…” “I mean- it’s not like me and my boss talk about how Ms. Kim doesn’t even bother with them but-”

Lisa stops and lets Chaeyoung try to figure out the rest of what she needed to say.

“Anyways, Ms. Kim might be a billionaire, but she’s still just a girl.”

“Ready, Lisa?”

They look up to see Jisoo finally stepping out of her boss’ office.

“Oh! Oh! Sure sure! This is your coffee and this is how your schedule for the day looks.” Lisa turns to look at Chaeyoung before trailing behind her boss. “Remember what I told you.”

Chaeyoung just responds with a weak nod, their VP was just grinning widely at her before giving Chaeyoung two thumbs up. Part of her wished that her relationship with her boss is just like how her bestfriend is with hers. A part of her wishes that she and Ms. Kim could just be dorks together, laughing over stupid stuff instead of walking around broken glass like they do.

She stole a glance over her boss, but almost flew out of her seat when their gaze met. Her boss’ shocked reaction didn’t help either, until Chaeyoung just looks down on her keyboard, struggling to keep her smile from breaking.

She slowly looks up and this time her boss looks composed, raising her hand to wave at her. Chaeyoung replies with a shy wave as well.

And maybe they will never act dorky together, maybe they won’t even share a laugh, but Chaeyoung knows that there is no one that she’s willing to walk around or even step on broken glass other than her.

*

“Boss?”

Chaeyoung wished she could see through those dark sunglasses so she could see her boss’ eyes. Despite of her protest that she didn’t have to go there until Sunday, her boss was adamant in driving her to the place.

Her unnie and her future wife chose to get married at their old summer home, a good two hour drive from the city. The skyscrapers are slowly dwindling into a small peaceful town that never failed to ease Chaeyoung. For her, this place has always been an escape from the hustles and bustles of the city.

The drive there wasn’t as stifling as Chaeyoung thought, her boss kept a polite conversation, and they never veered out of the topic of work, most of their conversations were in agreement of how Jisoo and Lisa kept them both mental.

“Hmmm…”

“Thank you for driving. I mean you didn’t need to come over today. The wedding is not until tomorrow so-”

“Well, if we are going to pretend, might as well go all out, right?”

“Right.”

“And besides, I have heard about this place. So, I really want to see how it is.”

“Oh. Me and my cousins usually come here every summer. So, if you like I could take you to some places to eat.” Chaeyoung stops when she realizes she’s sounding way too eager. “Well, only if you want to.”

“I would love too.”

Chaeyoung’s lips parted wanting to address the elephant in the room/ car about how they’re going to go through this arrangement. Fake girlfriends, they need to have a backstory, right? They need to get their stories on the same page.

“Is that Chaeyoung?!”

“Oh God, here we go,” Chaeyoung mutters under her breath when they park in front of a rustic but well maintained two story log cabin. The laughter from the four girls in the porch welcomed them home.

“Are you sure that-“

“It’s okay, Chaeyoung. Stay here.”

“What?”

Jennie steps out of the car first, and even from where she is, she saw how her families expression changed into fangirl mode. Even her cousin Joy, who is usually unfazed by anything and anyone couldn’t hide her reaction.

Chaeyoung was too amused watching her family’s reaction that she didn’t even realize when the door opens.

“Rosieeeee!”

Jennie turns to Chaeyoung, face running blank. “Rosie?”

“Oh, that’s my English name.” She whispered to her boss. “Roseanne.”

Jennie was expecting greetings with warm hugs and kisses and compliments. So, when she saw the girls gave Chaeyoung a headlock, Jennie realized that she probably doesn’t know Chaeyoung that well at all.

“Oh wow… it’s the Jennie Kim.”

Chaeyoung could understand the fascination people have with her boss. It wasn’t just her family that’s fascinated. There has always been an air of mystery that the chaebol has that had the entire nation groveling under those red heeled stilettos. Rich and beautiful like something out of a modern fairy tale.

“Is that your nickname for each other? Boss?” Count on her cousin Yeri to point this out.

“Kinky…” And of course, Joy has to join along.

“Stop you two! Rosieeee.”

“Unnie.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t contain a giggle when her boss’ face looks stomp with confusion. She’s probably wondering how she’s calling someone shorter, like much shorter than her unnie.

“She’s your unnie?”

“I know. Rose got all the height in our family. Well, I hope you guys are hungry cause I made sure I cook a lot. I’m Wendy, it’s so nice to finally see my baby sister find someone to love.”

“Unnie please…”

“What? You are an amazing girl. You are very lucky, Ms. Kim.”

“I don’t know, unnie,” A shorter girl with mischief written all over her face spoke up. “She’s worth billions, she is more than lucky. I’m Yeri by the way, her favorite cousin.”

“Nice to meet you, you could just call me Jennie.”

“You look much shorter in life.” Yeri states

“It’s not like your tall yourself,” Her taller cousin speaks. “I’m Joy, the beautiful one in the family.”

“And this is the woman I’m going to spend my entire life with, Irene.”

Jennie had always been surrounded by beautiful ladies, but even she had to admit that Chaeyoung’s future sister in law was just on a whole different level of stunning.

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

“We are one cousin down.”

“The dumb one.”

“Yeri seriously.”

“C’mon you guys, I got lunch all ready.”

“She’s been cooking all day.”

Chaeyoung looks back at Jennie before she looks at her family. They didn’t even bother to be discreet about watching them.

What do girlfriends do?

She turned over to her unnie and her future wife and caught them holding hands. She doesn’t know how her boss would react and she just has to apologize about it later. Chaeyoung reaches back and holds her boss’ hand. They work together for years so it’s understandable when their hands brush or they shake hands, but this is the most intimate that they have to have her hand just wrapped around hers.

People always have this vision of Jennie Kim, that she could slay dragons and crumble empires so to hold her hand and feel how soft and little it is in hers, made Chaeyoung feel like she should protect Jennie from the world.

“Are you two just going to go all googly eye on each other or are we gonna eat?”

*

“Where are my teddy bears?”

“Eunae had to work tonight, and you know Seulgi unnie can’t handle those three. So, they’re just going to come tomorrow.”

“Teddy Bears?” Jennie turned to her in surprise.

“Oh, have you watch that short film from Pixar? They’re like little Bao babies. All round with little eyes like their mom.”

“And there’s like three of them.”

“But, they got taller now. So, they’re not as round as before.” Wendy defended. “They’re going to be the most adorable flowergirls in the whole world.”

“So, maybe not Baos anymore, like dimsums maybe.”

“Awwwww… I want them to stay as Teddy cubs.” Chaeyoung pouts and whines, she jumps back in surprise when she sees the amused smirk on her boss’ face. “Ummm… Here you go.”

Chaeyoung starts placing some barbecued meat on her boss plate.

“So, Jennie unnie,” Yeri spoke up first. “Can I call you, Jennie unnie since we are basically family?”

“Ummm yeah, sure.”

“So, Jennie unnie, is it true that you went out on a date with the maknae from Red Velvet?”

Chaeyoung’s face flushed in embarrassment. Her boss makes its clear that she doesn’t want her name associated with anyone. Chaeyoung saw first hand what she did when rumors started about her dating a member of Twice, her boss had an entire publishing company wiped out.

“Yerrrrriiiii…”

“What? I’m just curious! It was a blind item but kinda obvious.”

“No. I actually don’t know her.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Joy points out, waving around her chopsticks. “Cause if there is someone who you should date in red Velvet, it’s the actress she’s hot and beautiful and doesn’t look like she just graduated from high school.”

“Guys c’mon, that doesn’t matter no more,” Wendy placed two more plates of steaming, flavorful meat that got Chaeyoung clapping gleefully and had Jennie smiling in amusement at her reaction.

“What matters now is she and Chaeyoung are together.”

“So, when did you guys first started dating?”  
Oh shit… Chaeyoung felt like she looked extra stupid with meat hanging in her mouth and a lost expression on their face. Her boss still has her signature cool expression, but Chaeyoung could already imagine the gears in her brain going haywire.

“Ah for like 3-3?”

“Three? ummm Four? Around four months?”

“Really? And you have been working together for like four years? So when did you two start like really liking each other?”

“Ummm…” Chaeyoung and Jennie exchange looks, this conversation will either cement their status or expose them for the liars that they are.

“Ummm well, I fell for Chaeyoung the moment I saw her.”

Chaeyoung spun her head quickly at what she just heard.

“Really?” Joy leans over the table, watching Jennie consciously after that cliché answer.

“Ummm yeah. She came in the interview, wearing this matching black blazer and this pencil skirt and she had her hair all up in this bun- but I couldn’t even focus on anything else because she looks so nervous. She was stammering a bit and playing with her fingers a lot the whole time, but among all of the candidates she was the most genuine. So, ahhh I decided to take a chance on her and ummm… she works very hard, but it’s ummm… more than that. It’s the small things that she does, her smile when I walk in, her voice that I just couldn’t stop listening to and before I knew it, she became someone I look forward to.”

There was something careful almost to the point of apprehensive about how her boss spoke. It was like Jennie was weighing every word making sure every letter and every syllable is measured just right so it doesn’t tip over this pretense of their fake dating. But Chaeyoung believes that it’s a little too late for that, every word and every detail that spills out of her boss’s gorgeous lips does nothing but make Chaeyoung’s heart pound mercilessly inside her chest. For once the realist in her gave way to what her heart wants to feel. She just doesn’t want to hear those words, she wants to feel it on her lips, to pull each confession closer to her with every kiss.

It didn’t help that her boss now looked away from her plate and gazed right through her, before her last words came out no louder than a whisper.

“And I have been falling for her ever since.”

It’s a miracle to see her entire family quiet for once, so right this very second, while they are staring at them tongue tied, is nothing short of an epiphany.

And it’s a miracle she is still alive when her heart ceased beating for a moment.

“Oh my God, Chaeng, you fucking lucky, lucky, lucky girl.”

“Ahhh yeah. I…I…I am.” She let out a breath, she glances at her side, seeing her boss’ gaze back on her plate, playing around with her noodles.

“You finally found your princess charming, Chaeng.”

“Princess Charming?”

“Oh, it’s just that our cousin here is like a hopeless romantic, always imagining, that her life is like the fairy tale.”

“I grew out of it, okay?” Chaeyoung says, her tone clearly sets it that she’s not interested in diving in her teenage whims.

“So, anyways, tonight. Since our future brides are old as fuck and refuse to have any strippers. We are just gonna stay in and have like an adult sleepover.”

“Yup. The only strips we will see are bacon and meat.”

“Oh c’mon, it won’t be that bad,” Wendy says reassuringly. “I’ll make my famous margaritas. What you guys think?”

Joy and Yeri exchanged dissatisfied looks. The two of them despite growing up trying to murder each other, always have this certain connection between them. A conversation that only their two dastardly minds could formulate.

“Okay, but we are in charge of the games.”

*

“Are you sure you are okay with this?”

Her boss asked her, those usual fierce eyes gazing softly back at her as she asked.

“Yes sure. Unnie is busy preparing last minute stuff for her wedding. I’ll be more like a distraction than help. So, ummm… would you like to go bike around?”

“Go bike?”

Jennie was going to tell her no, global warming is at it’s worse and staying outside felt like being shoved inside an oven cranked to 400 degrees. But then, she looks at Chaeyoung’s face, her cheeks look extra squishy with how happy she is, so how can Jennie say no to that?

“Let’s go.”

*

 

Fuck her flying yoga, biking under the heat is where it’s at.

She has no idea how her secretary does it. Chaeyoung looks like something out of a music video riding her bike along the riverside with that smile on her face. She won’t be surprise if she sees a boy group come out of nowhere and just starts singing. Jennie made a mental note to herself, do more cardio.

She let out a praise to the heavens when Chaeyoung finally found a cozy bench tucked underneath the trees. Jennie almost tumbled out of her bike. She could pretty much throw the bike off the river, if only her legs don’t feel like they’re about to fall off.

Chaeyoung was holding out a towel for her and before she could reach for it, Chaeyoung has started patting the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Jennie could swear she is sweating for a whole different reason.

“It- it’s okay, Chaeyoung, I could do it.”

“No, it’s okay, boss.”

“Jennie.”

“What?” Chaeyoung blinks surprisingly at her.

“We are supposed to be dating, so you can call me, Jennie.”

“Jennie.”

This was the first time Jennie felt her heart flutter just by hearing her name.

“Not a lot of people call me Jennie. Probably just Jisoo if I think about it.”

“I’ll call you Jennie then,” Chaeyoung said with a nudge on her shoulders. “Like when you call, I’ll be like, Yes Jen?”

“And I’ll be like, yeah Rosie?”

Chaeyoung answered her with a whine that’s way too cute on her, but definitely deserves a stapler on their face if it’s other people.

“Roseanne Park.”

The lilt in Jennie’s smile grew wider, “Jennie RubyJane Kim.”

The two girls turned to the river, their careful smiles turning more carefree every second.

“Ummm Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to get a hotel room?”

Jennie never gets flustered, but that second she could feel like her head is about to explode.

“W-what?”

“No! no… I meant like since we’re staying in the same room and ummm… I saw your bed in your penthouse, this one is like half a size so ummm… I could get you a hotel room for tonight and-“

“No, I don’t mind sleeping with you.” God, that sounds wrong in all levels. “I mean like- ummm.”

Chaeyoung looks like she’s trying to resist the urge to smile.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I understand. But are you sure though?”

“Yeah.”

“I promise I don’t move a lot.”

“It’s alright.” She reaches for her water bottle, but biking might have taken all of her strength when she can’t even twist the cap off. Chaeyoung reaches for it and with one hard yank, Jennie could just watch in awe as Chaeyoung opened it. “Ummm thanks.”

“Your welcome, thanks for loosening it for me.”

Jennie could only answer her with a roll of her eyes. “I ummm… here.”

Chaeyoung’s brow raised as she sees an envelope. She looks at it like a snake is about to pop out of it.

“It’s your birthday gift.”

“But six of them though?”

“I don’t know which design you prefer, so I just got them all.”

“They’re all so pretty,” Chaeyoung says as she goes from card to card.

“Yeah.” Jennie doesn’t know if she’s talking about the card anymore.

“You know what I feel like doing now?”

Please don’t say anything that has to do with moving.

“Getting some tea. C’mon.” Chaeyoung pulls Jennie up on her feet, before waving her giftcard mischievously. “My treat.”

*

The plan to stay in turned out much better than they all thought. Even if Joy came out of the most rated games ever and drinks were poured even before their cups are halfway gone, the night still felt light with their loud laughs to play a melody.

For Chaeyoung it was just fun to see another side of her boss. To be more specific, to see the competitive streak of her boss. But that explains why the girl’s bank account has way too many zeroes. You can’t be a billionaire by playing it safe. But billionaire or not, what’s cuter is the little grunt or hiss, Jennie does whenever she messes up, her face (flushed from the alcohol) has the cutest fighting expression ever.

It was close to 2 am now and they decided to wind down by playing truth or dare. Adult version per Yeri (new adult’s) rule. The only rule is that when you choose to skip you have to take off your shirt.

“Okay, truth or dare, Chaeng?”

“Ummm… Dare.”

Joy and Yeri did that devilish facial expression again that had Chaeyoung gulping nervously.

“Okay, Chaeng show Jennie your talent.”

“You mean her singing?”

Chaeyoung’s expression changed completely when she saw the reaction of her cousins.

“Oh no, the other one.”

Chaeyoung shook her head, sending a warning look over to her cousins, only for them to wave it off, knowing the worse that she can do right now is whine and pout about it.

“What Chaeng? You never showed your girlfriend your unique gift?”

“No, and she will never will.”

“I’m curious now, what is it?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Chaeyoung waves it off, hoping they drop the subject.

“It’s not nothing Chaeng, only one person in the world possessed that talent and that’s you.”

Jennie turns to look at Chaeyoung, with a look of curiosity on her face.

“Well, if you don’t show her, we have videos of her doing it- Do you have it, Yeri?“

“Of course…” Yeri pulls out her phone, swiping through her videos, ready in case Chaeyoung decides to keep playing hard to get. “Let me see-“

“fine! Fine! Stop… stop please. I ummm… I could ahhh… make a sound of someone trapped inside a box.”

Jennie cocks her head closely, wondering if it’s the alcohol or if she’s hearing it right. “What did you say?”

“I ummm, I know how to make a sound like someone being trap inside the box.”

“You got to see this, Jennie. Asia’s got Talent don’t know what they’re missing.”

“This is what you’re going to whisper,” Joy’s lips curved as she whispers those words that got Chaeyoung’s jaw to hit the floor.

Shinee is right, her whisper is the Lucifer.

“Okay, and Jennie you have to guess what she said.”

“If Jennie doesn’t get the right words, Chaeyoung is going to take her shirt and pants off.”

“What?! You can’t just make up rules as you go. Unnie…” She turns to her Wendy unnie for back up, but everyone knows that Wendy is just as soft too.

“It’s okay, Rosie… you can do it.”

Chaeyoung sucks in a deep breath, before facing her boss. She took another deep breath, hoping her boss would be too drunk to remember what she’s going to say.

She bubbles her cheeks, earning a cute smile from the President before she starts mumbling in her mouth.

And her boss just lost it, her laughter ringing around the room.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I can’t.” Jennie apologizes, even if her smile showed that she still finds it hella amusing. “Can you do it again?”

Jennie purses her lips this time, clearly struggling to hold out a smile. Her reaction was just too adorable for Chaeyoung that even if she’s embarrassing herself to the highest degree, she still finds herself smiling.

Chaeyoung was holding back a chuckle now, forgetting how absurd this was until she sees Jennie’s expression changed.

“Okay, ummm… Wait… did you say Jennie, I want to make a baby tonight?”

“Oh yeah!” Yeri yells out, exchanging highfive with Joy.

Joy starts hollering louder while both Wendy and Irene’s jaws both hit the ground. Chaeyoung wished she took the shot instead.

“Dare.”

It was Jennie’s turn now, after what felt like forever the corona bottle finally pointed at her. Chaeyoung was finding it hard to contain her eagerness. It didn’t surprise her at all that her boss would pick dare, but it’s going to be interesting to see how far her cousins could push her.

“Okay, I dare you to give me a 1 billion dollar check.”

“Yeri seriously…” Chaeyoung shrieks.

“Okay fine. Just 100 million.”

“Shut up, you gold digger.” Joy shoves Yeri out of the way, her lips curving into a smile that turned Chaeyoung’s eagerness into panic. “Okay, I dare you to kiss Chaeyoung right now.”

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit… Chaeyoung is pretty sure she’s gonna run out of oh shits from this dare.

Jennie could pretty much take her shirt off but if they want to keep this façade, why on Earth would she not kiss her “girlfriend”?

Before Chaeyoung could come up with an excuse, she felt a slight bump on her lips. It took her a few good seconds to figure out that it was Jennie’s attempt on a kiss.

She looks up and caught the dissatisfied look of her cousins.

“What the heck was that? My dog licking me on the cheek is sexier than that.”

“Is it too late to sign that 100 million check?” Jennie asked, Yeri’s eyes gleamed looking like she’s ready to say yes.

“Why don’t you wanna kiss Chaeng?”

“My bo- I mean Jennie just doesn’t like to- I mean she’s just not PDA that’s all.”

“Well, it’s truth or dare. If you don’t do the dare, you just take your shirt off.”

Chaeyoung sees Jennie’s pretty eyes fluttering from her lips to the drink, to the drink then back to her lips again. With all the alcohol in her system, it robbed Chaeyoung the ability to lie to herself and if she’s being honest, she had to do admit, that there is nothing that she wants more than this kiss.

If only her boss wants it too.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

And in one swipe, Jennie took her shirt off. Everyone’s jaw hits the floor, as she reveals that perfect slim body, that flying yoga could only bring you.

But Chaeyoung instantly sobered up and it wasn’t because her boss is sitting next to her half naked. It was more of the thought that she would rather do this, take off her shirt in front of people she just met than play along with a kiss.

It only taught Chaeyoung one thing about her boss. It was easy for someone like Jennie Kim to concoct a lie, to form some sort of fairy tale but to go further, even she can’t fake that. But could she really blame Jennie though? This girl could have European models naked in her bed, why on Earth would she try and kiss her secretary?

*

“Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Chaeyoung started helping her unnie picked up the empty plastic cups littered all over the coffee table. Nothing change, it’s still her unnie who cleans up after everyone. “You should be relaxing now.”

“I know, right? But I don’t know… doing nothing is just gonna make me more nervous.”

Chaeyoung smiles softly, “You’re still nervous?”

Wendy turns back to her little sister, that squishy smile runs in the family. “I know, right? Almost twenty years together and here I am, the excitement is getting to me I guess.”

“You and Irene unnie are practically married.”

“I know. It’s really more for practicality sake, like when we someday buy our house and if one of us gets sick, you need like a spouse for that. Irene always says that it’s just a piece of paper, I had to fight her for it.”

“She gave in?”

“She did. But yeah, relationships, they’re not always perfect.”

Chaeyoung looks at her unnie’s eyes. Her unnie was never the type to pry in her business, but even she could see how much her unnie wants to talk about it. About her so called relationship.

“I’m sorry unnie if I didn’t tell you about me and Jennie.”

“Hey, I completely understand. She’s… she’s bigger than life. I mean, Yeri is right, she is shorter than we all thought but other than that… you just read her in business magazines but now she’s like taking my baby sister to my wedding.”

“I ummm… Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah sure, anything.”

She sat back down, not knowing if her knees could even handle what she was about to say.

“It’s about ummm… me and Jennie, we are not really- she’s not my girlfriend.”

“What?”

“it’s just when I was in starbucks, I saw your friends and then they just started bugging me if I’m dating, and then Ms. Kim was there and she kind of step in and said, we are dating and that’s why we are here.”

She anticipated a reaction from her unnie, like horror or maybe a shake of her head from disappointment, but she should have known better. Her unnie is definitely one of the kindest people in the world, her gaze at her still full of love and understanding.

“You two could have fooled us, you two looks so in love.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t bother holding out a scoff.

“She’s just acting.”

“Or maybe she really just-“

Wendy smiles wistfully at her little secret. When Chaeyoung excused herself during lunch, Jennie approached her while she was setting up some stuff in the kitchen. She always thought that the girl was going to be intimidating, like the tigress that articles made her seem to be, but up close, Wendy has to say that Jennie is nothing more but a kid.

Like strip her away of her billions and you’ll see the nervous girl, hoping to impress the girl she likes.

Jennie asked her nervously what Chaeyoung loves to eat, saying how she’s so busy to take her sister out on a date, that when they go back to Seoul, she plans to cook a homecook meal for Chaeyoung.

This girl who could hire top class chefs or take her sister to the priciest restaurants money can get, is willing to learn how to cook for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung could say what she wants to say, but Wendy believes that Jennie is utterly in love with her younger sister.

“She looks like she’ll pluck the stars out of the sky, so she could give it to you.”

“I don’t want the stars.”

And at the back of Chaeyoung’s mind, she says,

I want her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the wait... thank you for reading hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gonna get it on... Kiss and make up indeed. hehe

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Ummm late?”

“Nope.” Jisoo corrected her, popping her P for further emphasis. “Early. It’s motherfucking 3 am, Jen. Ghosts are about to come out! Sadako is about to come out of my HDTV! That grudge boy is about to start crawling. And I’m still awake! Are you going to take fucking responsibility when they find me dead?”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Hearing the defeated tone in her bestfriend made Jisoo rubs the drowsiness from her eyes and just accept the fact that she would be losing some sleep.

“Okay, fine… what’s going on with you? Are you and Chaeyoung girlfriends already? Like real ones, not the fake ones you are supposed to be?”

“No. No. I think I screwed up unnie.”

“What happened?”

“Well, they were playing like an adult version of truth or dare and ummm… they dare me to kiss Chaeyoung and ummmm I didn’t.”

The other line was dead silent for a good few seconds and it’s scaring Jennie worse than she thought.

“When I see you on Monday Jennie, I’m gonna season you, dip you in flour and fry the fuck out of you. You Chicken! You gigantic chicken!”

This is her bestfriend’s idea of a threat.

“I know, I know…”  
Jennie wasn’t really looking for an answer, she knew better than anyone else that she fucked up. What she needed was to just let it all out, that somewhere at the end of the tunnel all of this will get fixed.

“You listen to square up, right?”

“The Blackpink album?”

“Yes. What’s the first line in Really?”

“Ahhhh…”

“Sing it, Jen.”

“No.”

“If you really, really love me… what did they say?” Jisoo stops, acting like a teacher who is asking her student to fill in the blank.

“Malhaejwo?”

“Exactly. Exactly. Blackpink is really, really right. You have to tell her.” Jisoo said as if she just spread the gospel. “If you kiss her once, she could have kissed you twice.”

“Easier said than done.”

Jennie heard what sounded like another long sigh.

“But that’s the thing though, Jen. You have been doing it yet you never let her know. Like… when that model just went psycho on her, you practically gave Lisa a 1000 dollars to just spoil Chaeyoung. You could have done that yourself.”

“I- I had work to do.” She reasoned out, grimacing in regret when she knew that Jisoo had a point.

“And you get carsick, but here you are driving two hours away.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“If you can see me right now, I’m shaking my head. Can you feel it? Can you feel me shaking my head through the phone?”

“Yeah fine.”

“Shoulda woulda coulda di-int.”

“Alright. Alright. I get it.”

Jennie’s pitch hitch, the defeated tone is turning to frustration in record’s speed.

“Look, it’s understandable to me why you didn’t kiss her because it scares you shitless that she might not feel the same. But Chaeyoung doesn’t know that, I won’t be surprise if she thinks that you don’t think she’s good enough. Like you could date models, why would you bother to kiss her?”

“T-that’s not true. I can’t even look at anyone else when she’s around.”

“Don’t tell me that! Tell her that!” Jisoo heaves a sigh so big, Jennie felt herself getting blown away from the other line. “All you have to do is tell her.”

“I know that.”

“I know but are you gonna do it though?”

“Ummm…”

“Look, she’s just as afraid to like you back because if you’re forgetting, you’re a freaking billionaire and this entire country worships you. So, tell her and if for some reason, that I’m wrong which I’m not, then just fire her. Or transfer her to another department like shipping and holding where you can never ever see her again. But before you are thinking what department, tell her first. I mean, I think she’s worth the heartbreak, right?”

Jennie nods even if she knows Jisoo couldn’t see her from the other line. “Yeah. She is.”

And maybe Jisoo is right, after almost five years of loving her, maybe it’s time. Chaeyoung doesn’t look like a heartbreaker, but if she’s gonna break someone’s heart, it might as well be hers.

*

“Ummm… are you going somewhere?”

Jennie walks in their shared bedroom and just caught Chaeyoung just in time with a pillow in her hand and looking like she’s ready to get out of there.

“Ahhh yeah, I’m just gonna sleep in my unnie’s room for tonight.”

This wasn’t going according to Jennie’s plan. It’s not like she had a plan but this isn’t one of those one step forward, two steps back kind of thing, it’s like a whole mile backwards from what she’s supposed to do.

“Oh ahhhh… I really don’t mind sharing Chaeyoung.”

“I… yeah. I just want you to sleep better.”

“I will, just stay here. I promise I won’t move too much.”  
Chaeyoung looks at her before ultimately shrugging.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung climbs back on the bed, taking the left side facing the window. Jennie waited for a couple of seconds, debating to herself whether she should just wait until Chaeyoung falls asleep before she crawls into bed. But Chaeyoung turns her head, looking at her. “You’re not sleepy yet?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jennie surrenders and crawls underneath the covers.

“Thank you again.”

Chaeyoung’s voice was no louder than a whisper, as if it terrifies her that her voice could break the silence of the night.

“Hmmm?”

“For going along with this. You really didn’t have to do it.”

“I ummm… you’re welcome?”

“I should let you sleep.”

“Oh ummm…”

“Good night, Jennie.” Chaeyoung cuts her off. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“What happened?”

“Joy unnie and Yeri making you do that.”

“It’s not-“  
But Chaeyoung seems to know how to formulate words faster than she does because here she is shutting Jennie down before Jennie could even try.

“I’m just gonna tell them in a week, if that’s okay? That we decided that we are better off as friends.”

“Chaeyoung, I-“

“Good night, Jennie. Thank you again. And ummm…I’m really sorry.”

Jennie opens her mouth but shut it just as fast when she knows she have no response to what Chaeyoung said. The girl has her back facing her and is laying down as close to the edge of the bed that it scared Jennie that she’ll fall off.

Jennie lost count of how many times she exhaled in defeat.

So fucking close and yet so Goddamn far.

*

There’s a little girl, pudgy with lovely almond shaped eyes and too cute for her own good waving shyly at her.

Jennie screws her eyes shut, nursing a hangover before her eyes flutter once again.

And now there are two girls. Two of them to be exact.

“What the-“

“HI!” Said the second little girl, waving her hand a little too fast it reminded Jennie of Lisa’s hyperactiveness.

She’s drunk. She’s still so drunk. She tries to shake off any remnants of sleepiness and alcohol in her system.

Oh shit.

Jennie throws herself inside the covers.

This is an old farm house, right?

What if she’s experience some kind of the Shining twin moment?

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

“Chaeyoung?”

Jennie whispered as low as she could, fearing the little twin ghosts would yank her off the bed if her voice gets any louder.

“Chae-chaeyoung?”

“Hmmm?”

“There’s- there’s… there’s… there’s someone here…” She hissed under her breath, she slowly lowers her blanket, cause that’s how you win over ghosts by sneaking up a look at them. “FU-- THERE ARE THREE OF THEM NOW!”

Chaeyoung bounces off the bed from her boss’ freak out.

“Hey!” The third one speaks up with a pout and an accusatory finger at Jennie. “You’re not our Auntie Chaeyoung!”

“Auntie Chaeyoung?”

Ohhhh the triplets.

“MY TEDDIES!!!!” Chaeyoung squeals excitedly as the three little girls leaps to the bed. Jennie observes them more carefully, noticing that despite looking like three little cubs with matching almond eyes and round faces, they are little slight difference between them.

The littlest pudgiest one is struggling to get her chubby leg over the bed that hesitant as Jennie was with children below eighteen, reached up to pull the little girl over.

“Thank you.” She whispers before plopping in front of Chaeyoung, patiently waiting her turn for a hug.

Geez… Jennie loves this pudgy cub already.

“Hi, my seobaby.” Chaeyoung’s nuzzles her nose on the smallest one. The little one gurgling happily, those crescent eyes disappearing as she giggles.

“Seobaby?”

“Who is she?”

“Oh ahhh…” Chaeyoung glances back at her. Face wiped clean of any makeup, hair all messed up from sleep, eyes still half lidded and those cheeks extra squishier, but Jennie swore she can’t look at anything else. “She’s my friend. Jennie.”

“Hi! Auntie Jennie! I’m Yoona.”

“I’m Yuri.” The tallest of them all said with pride.

“Hold on, Yoona? Yuri? Seobaby?”

“I ahhhh… my unnie name them after girls generation.”

“I could see that.”

“They’re supposed to be named Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Jessica but- let’s not talk about that anymore. It still makes Seulgi unnie cry.”

“Your hair is red now!” Yoona announced to everyone within a five-mile radius.

“Like Ariel.”

“Yeah, like Ariel. Do you like it, baby?”

“It’s so pretty,” Seohyun gushed.

Jennie finds herself smiling softly at the tender sight. She didn’t know she could adore Chaeyoung more than ever, but obviously, she’s wrong. It felt like she fell through a trapdoor and just plummeting more and more into her feelings. Chaeyoung cast a careful glance over to her and like a flash Jennie’s gaze went to the ceiling.

“Girls! Girls!”

Jennie sees a tall beauty appearing by the doorway, the look of worry washed into relief as she sees the three girls.

“Mama! Look its auntie Chaeyoung.”

“I could see that. Hey Chaeyoung, how are you?”

“I’m very good unnie. Oh, this is ummm… my friend Jennie. Jennie, this is Eunae unnie, my Seulgi unnie’s wife.”

“She’s my mommy!”

But Jennie was in the shock of her life when another beauty walks in. The girl looked like an adult version of the triplets. Who needs mirrors when you have three different versions of your reflections looking back at you?

“Oh see? There they are.”

That doesn’t look like a good enough answer for Eunae when she frowns at her wife.

“Did you know where they are?”

“Well, I know they were in the house.” Those crescent eyes met Jennie and a warm smile instantly greet her. “Hi! I’m Seulgi! Chaeyoung’s cousin!”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jennie, Chaeyoung’s girlfriend.”

She couldn’t see Chaeyoung, but she could feel the weight of her stare.

“Oooohhhh, hi! It’s so nice to finally meet you. Chaeyoung never dated so-“

“Unnie please.”

“What? It’s true!” Seulgi defended herself. “It’s like she doesn’t have admirers, she has tons but she’s like no, I don’t feel like they’re the one. So, I guess you are the one?”

Chaeyoung mumbled something along the lines of, “Oh my God.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Ooooohhhh! You’re her Prince Eric. But more beautiful.”

Said Yuri, Jennie deciphered and she almost gives herself a highfive for figuring out the three girls in less than ten minutes.

Her answer was enough to make Chaeyoung finally look back at her.

“That’s good!” Seulgi gives her two thumbs up. “Take care of Chaeyoungie, she has a very soft heart.”

“I will.”

“Babe. You just got home from your shift, just go sleep, I’ll watch the girls.”

The nervous look in Eunae’s pretty face came back, add a look of hesitation to it.

“No. I’m okay.”

“Go rest, unnie. I’ll help Seulgi unnie watch the girls.”

Seohyun turns over to her mom, her cuteness doubling as she looks worried at the thought of being away from her mama.

“I want to sleep too.”

“No, my baby.” Seulgi scoops her littlest one. “Just stay here with mommy and your unnies and Auntie Chaeyoungie.”

“Yeah! We are going to have fun with Auntie Chaeyoungie and her girlfriend!”

“Ahhhh yes. Girlfriend.”

“Okay,” Eunae looks at her girls with a defeated look and exhaustion about to wash over her. She kneels to look at her three baby girls in the face. “Okay, listen… listen… Yoona…”

She gave one of her triplets a light spank on the side that immediately made her baby bolt up in attention.

“You have to listen to mommy Seulgi, if she tells me when I wake up that you guys have been naughty, I’ll be sad.”

Seohyun shakes her head, not wanting to make her mama sad.

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Pwomise.”

Eunae gave Chaeyoung an apologetic smile before mouthing the words,

“Thank you and good luck.”

*  
“Are you two fighting or something?”

Jennie turns away from Chaeyoung tumbling with the three girls wobbling behind her. She almost utters a gasp when she saw Irene sitting next to her on the deck. Chaeyoung’s sister in law looks divine up close, but then Jennie sees Wendy by the garden, discussing with what Jennie assumed to be the wedding planner.

“Shouldn’t the two of you not be around each other?”

“Oh please.” Irene scoffs while she sips from her bottled water. “We have been together for twenty years. What happened during our cruise last year now that was bad luck, if we survive that, we could survive anything.”

“Twenty years?”

Jennie’s attention faltered again, her eyes lingering to the only one she wished to see. All the pretense of coolness fading as her eyes met with Chaeyoung’s.

“Okay maybe around eighteen. We started dating when Wendy was fifteen, and I was seventeen at that time. Chaeyoung was around eleven, I pretty much watch her grow up and don’t mind the height, but she’s like a stretch version of Wendy. The kindest and softest people you will ever meet.”

“I…I know.”

“They easily get hurt but they easily forgive too. I don’t know what happened between you, but if you try I promise you it’s going to be worth it.”

Jennie turns back to Chaeyoung, this time when their gaze met no one dare to pull away.

“C’mon Chaeng!”

Chaeyoung almost stumbled back when she felt Yeri shoved her hard. Violence runs in their family or more specifically just Yeri and Joy.

“We are gonna try the what the fluff challenge on the girls.” Yeri has a proud smirk on her face, delighted by her ideas to mess with the triplets.

“They’re not going to fall for that.” Chaeyoung points out while handing the triplets their juice. “Here guys!”

“Hi.” Jennie steps in her sight, Chaeyoung took a deep breath and kept her focus on the triplets. “Do you need help with that?”

“N-no. It’s okay. I got it. Thank you.”

“Can you help me with my juice?” Yoona hands her juice pack at Jennie.

“Oh please, they came out of Seulgi.” Yeri scoffs, still determined to fool the kids. “Hi babies!”

“We are not babies!” Yuri corrected her with a pout. “We are three!”

“Oh I forgot. Well, Auntie Yeri has a magic trick, do you want to see it?”

“YEAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

Chaeyoung smiles gathering the three babies in her arms, but her smile faltered when she sensed who was sitting next to her.

“Calm down Yoongie- okay, here we go.” Yeri lifts the blanket over herself. “Okay, we count together, you guys know how to count?”

“YESSS!”

“And a one, and a two and a three!”

The blanket dropped with no Yeri in sight (ducked in the corner).

“WHOAH!”

“Wow, Seulgi unnie,” Joy points out the excitement of their older cousin.

Jennie’s eyes could only gaze at one.

The cute little teddy bears faces hold three different reactions. The littlest one looked shocked, Yoona is up on her feet, mouth opened wide, mumbling incoherently while Yuri’s brows are furrowed.

“YEHEY AUNTIE YERI IS GONE!” Yoona declares with a fist pump.

“Oh geez… this kid.”

“Where is auntie Yewi?” Seob tugs on her mommy Seulgi’s sleeve, looking worried about where her auntie is.

“She’s not gone!” Yuri the smartest one points out. “She’s hiding in the corner.”

Yeri groans from behind the doorway, stepping in the views, just in time for Eunae to step out, looking more refreshed than earlier.

“Mama!” The three girls run quickly to her mama’s embrace.

“Hey love, did you have enough sleep?”

“Yes. Thank you. Oh my gosh… my babies are all sweaty, you have too much fun with Auntie Chaeyoung?”

“Yes!”

“Did you guys eat your lunch already?” She directed her question more to her wife than her kids.

“Ummm yeah, of course.”

Eunae press kisses on her girls before swooping all three in her arms. “Time for your bath so we can get ready for auntie Wendy’s wedding.”

The elder two whines, preferring to stay out in the sun and play while the baby is more than willing to be with her mommy.

“Okay guys, the wedding is in like five hours and we are still here and-“

“It’s okay, babe.” Irene hushes her girlfriend/fiancée/ future wife cupping her cheeks. “We got it.”

“I wish I have your chill, babe.”

*

Jisoo: How did it go?

Jennie: Fucking terrible.

Jisoo: Oh shit… Damn I always thought she’s you know… in love with you.

Jennie: Well… I haven’t told her anything, how could I? When she won’t even look at me?  
Jisoo: Okay. I could start her paperwork for her transfer to the shipping department.

Jennie: You don’t have too. I’ll… I’ll try, okay?

Jisoo: That’s the spirit… hit her with that…

Jennie didn’t wait for Jisoo to finish what she’s about to text and shuts her off, just in time for the wedding march to begin.

The entire place coos when the cutest flower girls starts marching down the aisle, Yoona leading the way throwing the flowers like a pro while from behind, Yuri is holding her little sister’s hand, who suffered an earlier breakdown until Yuri had to take her hand. Eunae had to wait at the end, cheering on her little girls to keep them focus. When her mama was in her view, Seob pulls away from her unnie’s hand and runs to her mama’s embrace, making the entire room gushed at the sight.

The gorgeous cousins all walk down the aisle in their flowing purple dresses, each one breathtaking but for Jennie, no one held her breath the way Chaeyoung did.

Everyone smiled as the beautiful bride walks down the aisle, Wendy’s smile looks nervous but when she locks eyes with her wife’s, the nerves dissipated.

“Unnie,” Chaeyoung chokes in a sob as she held her unnie.

“She’s right there. Don’t give up just because you are scared,” Wendy whispers in her sister’s ears, Chaeyoung pulls away, nodding slowly at her unnie’s advice. “You have to work for your happy ending too, Chaeng.”

Wendy turns to her future wife and almost faltered when she sees the tears gleaming in Irene’s beautiful face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing… you look so beautiful in that dress.”

Wendy smiles, ignoring her tears and instead, wipes her wife’s cheeks. “This is it, Irene… you sure you’re not gonna back down?”

“Maybe in a few days, but let’s begin our forever, Seungwan.”

“I’m ready to be fully yours, Joohyun.”

*

“So, now that your unnie is getting married, when are you two tying the knot?”

Jennie answers the meddling ahjumma by pulling Chaeyoung close, “We have just started dating, but I knew Chaeyoung for years already. I’m already sure that it’s Chaeyoung who I want to spend the rest of my life, but I have to factor in other things, make sure we have everything accomplished financially and career wise before settling down. There’s actually no rush if you think about it, I could wait forever.”

Chaeyoung could see the elder’s woman’s eyes just sparkling at every word that Jennie spits out. That moment she believes Jennie’s charm, this woman (invited only to avoid rumors) who looks at Joy and Yeri like their satan incarnates yet looks at Jennie like she’s the second coming of Christ.

Chaeyoung has learn another important thing about Jennie, that her words could either kill you or lure you and that’s what makes her so fascinating. Chaeyoung doesn’t know whether to consider herself a fool for being one of the people who fell for it.

It wasn’t just this woman that fell for Jennie, apparently everyone thinks they’re the perfect couple. Everyone gushing on how beautiful they are together and asking when their wedding would be. Jennie could charm a rock if she wants too, with her charming words and her arm around Chaeyoung’s waist, hell… even Chaeyoung would believe that they’re dating too.

But they aren’t…

And Chaeyoung doesn’t know if that hurts worse.

“That was pretty good.” Chaeyoung commends her.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

Jennie looks back at her like wondering if she looks at her like she’s an idiot.

“Just talk.”

Chaeyoung pulls away from Jennie’s suffocating stare and over to the table where Eunae has Seohyun in her arms. Seohyun’s eyes fluttering close as she finishes her milk bottle, while her older sisters are giving Bruno Mars a run for his money while they shake it in the dance floor.

“You’re not gonna dance, Chaeng?”

Chaeyoung and Jennie’s gaze met before a crackle broke them.

“Probably later.”

If looks could kill, Jennie is probably writhing on the floor right now. But it’s a good thing that it doesn’t and despite Chaeyoung’s obvious protest that she doesn’t want anything to do with her, Jennie isn’t willing to back down.

She had come this far, the three words are hanging on the tip of her tongue. All she needed is a chance and even if it looks like there is none, she’s going to make one.

She still has her arm out, her bracelet creating a melody as she offers her hand. Chaeyoung huffs, eyes gazing at the people who have been watching them ever since before ultimately surrendering.  
“Thanks for not wearing high heels.”

Chaeyoung’s lips crack into a teensy smile, Jennie doesn’t even know if she could consider it a smile but for now she’ll take any small victories.

She felt Chaeyoung stiffened when she pulls her closer, their breaths uneven, mismatching to every sway. This was as awkward as it could get, but it couldn’t get any worse than this, right?

The awkwardness wasn’t enough to make the time stand still, as the music switched to a slow song. The first notes of the song had freezes Chaeyoung in her spot.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… It’s just the song-“

“Why? What’s with this song?”

Maybe I came on too strong  
Maybe I waited too long…

“Oh…”

She feels Chaeyoung backing away from her, but Jennie held on tighter, refusing to let an inch of space come in between them.

“Chaeyoung…” She could hear the desperation in her voice, a silent plea for Chaeyoung to let her hold her just a little longer. Chaeyoung always the merciful one gave in to her whims. Their bodies pressed together with Jennie’s fingers traveling along Chaeyoung’s back, her breath creating goosebumps along Chaeyoung’s neck, her heart seconds away from exploding inside her chest.

Those three words were lingering at the tip of her tongue, her heart threatening to let it slip. But Jennie pressed her lips together, her fear once again clenching her throat, squeezing every ounce of courage out of her.

So don’t call me baby, unless you mean it. Don’t tell me you need me, if you don’t believe it. So, let me know the truth before I dive right into you.

As mellow as the song was, the lyrics were like a dagger slicing the silence between them. It harshly woke them back up into their sordid reality. Chaeyoung this time didn’t hesitate to take a step back, shaking away from Jennie like she’s carrying a deadly disease.

“I just need some air.”

*

“Do you have enough air now?”

It wasn’t hard to find Chaeyoung, all Jennie had to do was count to five before she follows Chaeyoung out of the hall, finding Chaeyoung standing over the bridge, the pristine lake reflecting at them.

Chaeyoung didn’t even bother to look back at her, her gaze still locked on the starry sky. Jennie was about to step closer, but she sees Chaeyoung failing to be discreet as she wipes her tears with the back of her arm.

“I do… thanks.” Chaeyoung’s stare fell on the ground. “I think we are good now, Jennie. I think we can stop pretending. You are so good, Jennie. Just so good but I think it’s time to stop.”

There’s a plea of despair in Chaeyoung’s usual cheery voice that it’s breaking Jennie’s heart to think that she’s the cause of this.

“And then when we give up, what’s next?”

Chaeyoung looks up, gazing back at those questioning eyes. “I… I don’t know. Maybe go back to how we are.”

Jennie could only respond with a pained laugh. “Is that what you want? For us to go back to being boss- secretary?”

“Maybe- because what else can we do?” Chaeyoung forces a weak smile.

“Then how about we try?” Their gaze met again, and this time no one dared to look away. “That you are right, we can quit pretending and just… just try.”

Jennie’s fingers tiptoe along the railing, pulling back and hesitating when she is inches away from Chaeyoung’s fingers.

“Try on being what? You couldn’t even dare kiss me.”

Chaeyoung let out a sigh, her breath shaky in her exhale.

“Because you scare me.”

Her answer finally made Chaeyoung look up, her face still so beautiful despite its heartbreak.

“I- what?”

“Yeah, m-more than you’ll ever know. I’m scared of you.”

“So, you would rather take off your shirt?” Chaeyoung was taking a crack on a joke, even if her voice sounds like it’s about to break.

“Yeah. I would rather do that because I’m a coward when it comes to you.”

When the words finally left her lips, Jennie realized that it wasn’t just Chaeyoung who was crying now. She was holding it back, trying to take it in but there standing in front of her is the girl that made her weak.

“With business, I’m ready to take on risks, ready to lose millions even if I know I only have 1 percent chance of gaining more. But with you, I can’t… Chaeyoung, I can’t imagine walking to my office and not see you there. On weekends, I keep thinking what are you up to? On my day offs all I think of is you. So, yeah, I’m a coward, I would rather have you next to me rather than take a chance of not having you at all.”

“I’m scared too… I’m so scared.”

Jennie sees through the haze a soft smile gracing Chaeyoung’s gorgeous lips. It was beautiful despite of its uncertainty as if Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if she could smile just yet.

“Scared of what?”

Chaeyoung stood there motionless, her arms wrapped around herself as if the words she’s about to say will shatter her.

“That I’m wishing for someone I’m not meant to have in the first place.”

That second the only thing running in Jennie’s mind was, Jisoo was right after all.

And right now, with the girl she’s been in love with for years in her arms, she finally dares to say,

“I have always been yours.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes beam putting the moon above them to shame, “If I dare you now, would you do it?”

Those were the words that finally put the dare in Jennie.

Jennie finally dared to fight her fear. She finally dared to take a step. She finally dared to cup Chaeyoung’s cheeks, leaning her forehead against hers without having to play pretend.

She kisses her tentatively, soft brushes in her lips like anything more could bruise. It was Chaeyoung who let their kiss linger longer, just breathing in their every exhale before their tongues tangle in a hesitant dance.

She felt Chaeyoung smile through their kiss like they’re both waking up in a reality that they couldn’t even dare to dream about. She remembers a few months; she caught herself just staring at Chaeyoung from her office. Her secretary is buried in her work, making the most mundane thing in the world look exquisite, and Jennie swears there is nothing else more beautiful in this world.

She then sees Chaeyoung reads silently, her lips moving gracefully at every word. For a few seconds, Jennie wondered how it would feel to ki-.

But before Jennie could complete her thought she stopped knowing that it was foolish to wish for something she could never have.

But now she’s real, Chaeyoung’s here. Chaeyoung the girl she could only love from afar is in her arms now lost in their kiss and finally, she could dare to complete her thought.

How would it feel to kiss Chaeyoung?

Jennie finds herself smiling back as their kisses grew deeper and the answer linger in her mind,

It’s like a dream, but better.

So much better…

*

Jennie couldn’t be more grateful that the party is still going on outside. This was an old farmhouse and the walls look like one hard shove can topple the whole house down. She’s certain that these walls aren’t thick enough to keep their moans in the four corners of this room.

Their shy and tentative kisses from earlier in the garden had now grown deeper. It still tastes like the sweetest thing, but it’s far from tender, a twisted mix of aching and pleasurable. It scared Jennie at first that they were moving way too fast. That after this night, when they are sated and breathless, that the love she had carefully protected would fizzle into meaningless lust when it turns physical. Her gaze met with Chaeyoung’s, the same fear and apprehensions hazing Chaeyoung’s deep brown eyes. She let the seconds tick by, motionless while her heart race inside her chest at just the mere caress of Chaeyoung’s face.

The chafing of Chaeyoung’s bridesmaid dress against the sheets broke the stillness and Chaeyoung was the first to pull away. Jennie felt her desperation seeping through her fingertips when she gripped Chaeyoung’s wrist, refusing to be an inch apart from her.

But the fear that was suffocating her escape into a breathless gasp as she’s treated with a sight. Chaeyoung is pulling her dress off, letting it slip to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful.”

A certain kind of need took over Jennie, pushing herself up to meet her kiss halfway. Her fingers wrapped around the back of Chaeyoung’s neck, pulling her closer and closer but it just wasn’t enough. She just pulls away when her breaths were turning into shudders, pressing their foreheads together. Jennie took her hand in hers, laying a soft kiss on her hand before she looks at her with adoring eyes.

“Hi,” Jennie says with a soft smile.

“Hi.”

“What would you like me to do?”

That question seems to stun Chaeyoung and the lustful look in her eyes turned into hesitation. For Chaeyoung at that moment felt like she is looking at Jennie Kim, her boss. The one who takes control, the one who has the world wrapped around her pretty finger.

Jennie Kim doesn’t and should never ask, you just give it to her.

So to be trapped in this moment, where her boss asked her what she wants makes her feel undeserving. Who is she to take away and ask something from Jennie Kim?

“A-anything… as long as it’s you.” Chaeyoung quakes.

Jennie smiles softly, thanking her with a kiss, while those slim fingers rake through her red hair. Jennie breaks away from their kiss, pressing her question once again, this time along the length of Chaeyoung’s neck.

“I have been waiting so long for you,” Jennie confesses, she tilts her chin so she could drown into those brown eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

“K-kiss me.” Chaeyoung angles her head to where her lips grace Jennie’s ear before she whispers. “Kiss me there.”

Chaeyoung screw her eyes shut in instinct when she felt Jennie’s lips slowly descend along her body. Those gorgeous lips are mapping a trail of tongued kisses that had her trembling. She presses her lips on the thin fabric, eliciting a moan that sounded sinful from the redhead beauty.

Jennie continues to tease her lover with playful kisses, almost tasting her so through the fabric, until Jennie decided that it was enough and swipe Chaeyoung's panties to the side. The contact of wet tongue against her drenched core got Chaeyoung arching her back in surprise, her fingernails digging into the sheets.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jennie breaks the air with actual words, before untangling Chaeyoung’s clutch on the sheets and intertwining it with hers. She hooks one finger on the hem and slowly guided it down those luscious legs before throwing it on the floor.

“You taste so good.”

And before Chaeyoung can think of the right words, Jennie dives back in again.

As she trembles at her boss kittenish licks, Chaeyoung wondered if she was being too ambitious to ask this from Jennie. She should have asked for something else, a tentative touch should have been her limit, not to reduce Jennie Kim into this. No- she should have been the one making her boss shiver. She should have been the one who should be down on her knees, sending pleasure to shot at Jennie’s every nerve with every flicker and lick.

She willed herself to get up, to let them switch position but at that moment, Jennie spread Chaeyoung’s drenched lips, and slowly drags her tongue along her slit that had Chaeyoung falling back in bed. A broken whimper is slipping out of Chaeyoung’s mouth, as she attempts to push herself with her elbows, but she fell back once again with an aching moan as the tip of Jennie’s tongue brushes over the tip of her pink nub.

The room was filled with lewd moans, Jennie tasting her like she’s the sweetest flavor in the world. Her eyes fluttered open, daring to look and Chaeyoung could feel another wave of lust as she sees Jennie. The girl- her girl, looks like her boss once again- those eyes dark and calculating. Chaeyoung tries to mumble out a question but failed into a sob when Jennie nibbled and slowly sucked on her bundle of nerves. She tries once again to ask louder but when she felt Jennie’s tongue swipe her nub, Chaeyoung gave out a moan loud enough to break the walls.

Jennie pulls away and drags her tongue along the wetness dripping on Chaeyoung’s thigh, before saying.

“Does that feel good?”

Chaeyoung nods weakly, Jennie sucks on her swollen nub once again, feeling herself trembling. Chaeyoung felt Jennie’s hand spreading her legs apart, the rational part of her gave in again, unsure if she’s ready to look so vulnerable in front of Jennie.

She struggles to open her half-lidded eyes and falters when she sees the look on Jennie’s face. Chaeyoung felt another wave taking over her. But she should have known better that Jennie is nowhere near done, in fact, they had just barely started.

Jennie moved her mouth against her swollen lips, moaning through every lick and every flicker before her tongue ascended upwards, circling her bundle of nerves once again before flickering it mercilessly, reducing Chaeyoung into broken sighs and whimpers.

Chaeyoung was so lost in pleasure that she didn’t realize, Jennie’s finger trailing along her drenched center until she felt Jennie thrusting deep into her. Her walls clenching tightly as Jennie paced herself to her every sigh, pushing and pulling until she’s knuckle deep inside of her. She curls her finger just at the right moment when she teases her with her tongue.

A Finger turned into two and then into three, plunging deeper and deeper to the point where the pain felt almost addicting.

Her voice broke into tiny pleas, calling out Jennie, baby and begging her please… Talking proves harder than Chaeyoung thought when she’s careening over the edge when one flicker and one push was all it takes for her to collapse.

Jennie had found a rhythm now, and Chaeyoung finds herself canting to every thrust of her finger and flicker of her tongue. In one push, Jennie shattered Chaeyoung into a million pieces, she crumbles in a high pitch sigh, crumbles into a shuddering mess, crumbles as she gushes into her lover’s fingers, Jennie’s tongue savoring everything she has to offer before her kisses move upwards.

Jennie’s mouth wrapped around a pert breast, moaning as her tongue graze Chaeyoung’s pinkish nub while one finger is lazily thrusting inside of Chaeyoung, coaxing another orgasm out of the red-haired girl.

Her second orgasm came in slow and steady, as if draining her every ounce of her energy from the tip of her hair to her toes. Jennie senses it perfectly, pulling her finger out to pay attention to her swollen nub, rubbing it in circles it with her soaked finger to take away every last shiver and jolt out of Chaeyoung.

When Chaeyoung felt her breaths slowing down, her eyes flutter open, a tired smile on her face when she sees Jennie enveloped next to her. Those gorgeous brown eye are closed while feeling her lay soft and soothing kisses along the line of her jaw.

They lay their foreheads against each other, with matching sweet smiles before Jennie’s ears perked up, realizing that the party outside has already died down.

She felt the exhaustion taking over her, her eyes threatening to betray her, so before they succumb to their sleep, they close in, lips meeting in a satisfied kiss. Jennie pulls away as she places a chaste kiss on top of Chaeyoung’s red hair before letting their lips tangle once again.

Their kisses are carrying them to their dreams…  
*

“So, this is how Jennie Kim looks in the morning.”

Jennie answers the playful jab with a lazy smile, her eyes barely registering after their first night. She expects herself to sleep longer than this, but she found herself stirred awake when the sun’s rays were sipping through the blinds and Jennie realized that looking at Chaeyoung asleep in her arms is better than any dream.

“And this is how Park Chaeyoung looks in the morning.”

“Disappointed?”

“No. I think you are the best part of waking up.”

Chaeyoung buries a dorky smile on her pillow when she felt Jennie wraps her arm around her waist and press her chest against her back.

“Isn’t that a coffee commercial?”

“Is it?” Chaeyoung just chuckles before pressing a kiss against Jennie’s lips. Jennie reaches out for Chaeyoung’s hair, letting the fiery red hair slip carefully from her fingers. An act she thought would never be possible in this lifetime. “First time I saw you, you had black hair. Are you and Lisa trying to use every hair color available?”

Chaeyoung just smiles, “I could go back to my black hair.”

“No. that one is too dangerous.”

“Is this red one bad?”

Other people might look like Mcdonald’s wife with hair that red, but not Chaeyoung. She gave the color red a whole new definition.

“That’s not possible with you. And no, you look gorgeous with red hair or black, that orange hair and then that chocolate and now this… you kill them differently.”

“You never change your hair color.” It was Chaeyoung now who was running her fingers through those dark locks.

“It’s hard to be taken seriously if you have highlights.”

“True.” Chaeyoung runs her hand along her lover’s arm before she pulls her closer for a kiss. “Jen?”

“Hmmm?”

She turns around and smiles at the girl in her arms. Jennie Kim looks less intimidating in the morning hours and just looks like the most prettiest girl in the world.

“Truth or dare?”

“If I say truth, are you gonna ask me my favorite sex position?”

“I already know that,” Chaeyoung said with a hint of cockiness and mischief. “But truth or dare?”

Jennie smiles, deciding to just play along. “It’s too early for a dare, so, I’ll go truth.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung scoots closer and Jennie inches forward too as if they can’t be apart. “What else do you want in life?”

A wistful smile plays in Jennie’s lips. The answer is right in front of her. There are other things far and few and quite meaningless now that she has Chaeyoung. But maybe Jisoo was right about something, maybe it’s okay to want things for herself. And now that she has Chaeyoung, maybe it’s time to start building their lives around each other.

“Well, My family owns Kim Enterprises.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung raised a brow. “I have no idea.”

Jennie tickles Chaeyoung on her sides, “Brat… I meant, Kim enterprises is own by our family but I never feel some sort of attachment to it. For me, it’s nothing more but work. I go there to work. If it wasn’t for that cute secretary I would probably hate it even more.”

Chaeyoung smiled from the confession, before planting a kiss on her girl’s jaw.

“Me and Jisoo unnie went on this trip to Thailand and there is so many things to do, ziplining, food trips, massages. Name it, it’s there, like you don’t have enough time to do all of it. So, we thought like… maybe we could bring something like this back home. We have been planning for years, so maybe in one or two years from now.”

“It sounds amazing.”

“So, if I offer you a transfer there would you take it?”

“I don’t know.” Jennie’s eyes widen at Chaeyoung’s playful answer and pout. “I’m getting paid really well in my current job. What could your company offer me?”

Jennie tucks herself closer, lips jutting in a thoughtful pout.

“First, sick days and two weeks of vacation for the first year of employment.”

Chaeyoung perked up, “Oh. What else?”

“We have the best health insurance.”

“Oooooohhhh… that’s sexy. How about dental?”

“Yup. Did I mention we also have vision?”

“Oh now… that’s just spoiling your employee.”

“I know, right? And…” Jennie crawls on top of Chaeyoung, trapping the girl in her arms again. She leans in close, tug an earlobe with her teeth before she whispers,

“We have 401K.”

Their room filled with giggles as Chaeyoung flips their position, before nuzzling in the crook of Jennie’s neck.

“You have me at two weeks paid vacation, Ms. Kim.”

*

“Jennie?”

Jennie presses a sleepy smile on her pillow, the sound of her name coming from Chaeyoung’s lips sounds more like a lullaby.

“Yeah Chaeyoungie?”

She sees Chaeyoung’s smile grow wider too, the sound of each other’s names like a song they could play over and over again.

“Are you doing anything this Friday?”

Jennie turns around to face her girl, Chaeyoung’s face still mischievous despite almost succumbing to another wave of sleep.

“I have to get back on you with that. I have to ask my secretary about my schedule.”

“She said you’re free.”

“Oh, did she now?” Jennie lifted that perfect brow yet couldn’t resist a smile from the answer.

“Yup.” She wraps her arms around Jennie’s neck in a cuddle too tender that it almost drifts them back to sleep. “You’re mine.”

Jennie smiles through her heavy-lidded eyes and before she falters, she whispers sleepily.

“I have always been yours.”

TBC


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple is happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for useless fluff

“That good, huh?”

To the unassuming eyes, Jennie Kim looks like the model of high class and expensive taste. Her gaze locked and loaded in front, as if ready to take over the world, while purposely ignoring the noise spouting out from her bestfriend’s mouth. But to Kim Jisoo, what she saw was the nanosecond quirk of a lip, before trying to maintain her so called reputation.

“It’s that good.” Jisoo confirms, seeing how Jennie wouldn’t say a word.

“Oh my God, unnie…”

Finally, she falters into an embarrassing squeal.

“Thank you- I’m just the VP here, but you can call me God too.”

Jennie finally turns around, but she’s too stupidly in love these days that she can’t even try to hide her smirk.

“See it? Right there? That glow, you can’t mistake that glow.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yes. You do. That glow. We should invest in a cosmetics product and bottle up this glow… we will call… Roseanne…”

“Yah!” Jennie’s squeal is anything but commanding. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“How about make love and tell?”

Jennie turns away again, trying to hide the blush creeping on her face.

“You were only supposed to swing the bat, Jen but look at you, getting a homerun. You should have just taken the day off today.”

“And then what?”

“You know,” Jisoo places her arm around her best friend's shoulders. “Just hit her with that ddu-du-ddu-du.”

“I don’t think that is what the song means.”

“It’s open for interpretations. Make her whistle like a missile…”

“Shut up before YG throws them back in the dungeon again because of your interpretation.”

“I can see your right arm is quite tone these days.” Jisoo gives a few squeezes at Jennie’s biceps to prove her point.

Jennie and Jisoo step out of their private elevator and walking on their floor to people bowing down at their presence. Her eyes narrowed as she sees Lisa hovering over her girlfriend’s desk so early this morning. Her eyes went straight to where she was, her girlfriend already working harder than half of these people who are busy kissing their behind.

“Does Lisa ever work?”

“Chill, you already went on a rollercoaster ride on Chaeyoung’s body all weekend, don’t be getting jelly over my secretary like that.”

“Fine. Don’t start…” Jennie hissed at her VP, before putting on her President’s face, greeting everyone with a light bow but her stilettos hitting faster as she marches over to her secretary’s table.

“Good morning, boss.” Chaeyoung gets up from her chair. “I have your coffee in your office and your sche-

“Why are you wearing glasses?”

“What?”

“You are wearing glasses.” Jennie points to Chaeyoung’s circle rim glasses.

“Oh, it’s nothing it’s just I woke up with my eyes all red, so I was-“ Chaeyoung stops, the heat flushing in her cheeks from Jennie’s intense stare rendering her speechless. “I-I’m okay, really. I have your folders on your desk for your meeting at 9.”

“Okay. Does it- ummm hurt?”

“My eyes? No- I told you, Je-“ she caught herself before it slips from her lips. It’s hard when she was moaning her name instead of Ms. Kim all weekend. “I mean Ms. Kim. It’s okay, really.”

“So, Chaeyoung, other than your red eyes, how was your weekend?” Jisoo asked exchanging knowing looks with her secretary.

“Oh…” Chaeyoung starts exchanging looks with her boss. “It was pretty good.”

“It was just pretty good?” Jennie says, her voice laced with doubt. Chaeyoung didn’t sound like she just had a pretty good weekend, she sounded like she had the weekend to top all weekends. A weekend that will make the singer The Weeknd give up his name cause he ain’t worthy with the kind of weekend Jennie gave Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung immediately picked up the confuddled tone in her girlfriend’s voice.  
“I meant it was definitely-”

“The time of your life?” Jisoo adds.

“Ahhh…”

“Like a weekend you can do over and over again?” Lisa is definitely turning into Jisoo 2.0

“I ummm…”

“Like when you open your eyes did you see like the whole galaxy?” Jisoo and her questions.

“W-well…”

“That’s probably why her eyes got so red, boss cause the galaxy was too bright.”

Yup. Jisoo 2.0 right here.

“I ummmm…” Why does Chaeyoung feel like her sex life is being put out in the open? But she sees the expression on her girlfriend’s face. How Jennie just has that curious look on her face that she is trying to mask, that is just too cute to deny. “It was the best weekend that I ever had.”

It was taking a whole deal not to smile at her girlfriend’s smug face. Jennie looks so proud right now that it won't surprise Chaeyoung if Jennie suddenly flips her hair in pride. It’s cute to see how Jennie Kim with her Chanel business suits, billion dollar bank account, still delights at victories of her sexual prowess.

She turns to her girlfriend saying, “It was unbelievable.”

“Okay,” Jennie didn’t bother resisting her smile, flashing a gorgeous grin at her girlfriend. “I’ll be in my meeting, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yes, boss.”

Jennie turns around and flashes another one of those knee-buckling smile before turning back around.

Now Chaeyoung wonders, how can she function if her girlfriend looks at her like that?

*

He considers the thought of whether he should stop talking.

The moment the boss and the VP settled on their seats, the president didn’t waste her time on pulling out her phone. While he discusses financial reports, all he could see is the president scrolling through her phone. He rambled on, his lectures ending up on deaf ears as if he’s a parent trying to gain his teenage daughter’s attention.

But then he realized that this is good, being ignored means he is doing well that she’s not going to waste her breathe in telling him that he fucked up.

He wonders what could be on her phone that made her boss not even look up once from it.

But he’s not going to complain… not. At. All.

He opens his mouth, ready to continue when he heard a sigh from the president.

And just like that, everyone in that conference room stopped breathing. If Jennie Kim stops breathing, they all better stop breathing too.

She raised a manicured finger, her face looking annoyed at the few seconds of interruption.

“You were talking about opening another main office in Su-on.” She finally looks away from her phone. “Now, go on, convince me why.”

Oh shit. She is still listening.

Jennie went back to her phone, scrolling through the websites.

What’s the cure for red eyes?

*

“Oh my God, Jennie Kim is just like the shit, man, the shit. She’s like radiating Big dick energy.”

“Lisa.” Chaeyoung almost spits out her drink. “You can’t be talking about my girlfriend so crassly like that.”

“Oooohhhh girlfriend now,” Lisa raised a brow at her, a greasy smirk plastered on her face “Not boss anymore. I see how it is.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You should be proud of yourself, dating someone with Big Dick Energy.”

“Stop saying that…”

“But it’s true. It’s like one of the new lingos in social media these days. It’s the whole Ariana Grande thing. When was reading bout it on twitter; I’m like hmmm… my boss is the definition of this Big di-”

“Okay, you just said those words three times in the last five minutes. I get it.”

“Ms. Park?”

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Here she is.” Lisa nudges Chaeyoung, reminding Chaeyoung of high school where your bestfriend teases you whenever your crush is within a 20-mile radius.

“Oh, ummm… yes, Ms. Kim?”

“Come to my office.”

*

“Yeah?” Chaeyoung has a bright smile on her face, leaning on the door to close it behind her.

“Sit down on the chair,” Jennie commanded her, but seeing the pout in her girlfriend’s face, she added one word. “Please?”

“Hmmm? Why?”

“Cause I’m your girlfriend and your boss, now sit.”

Chaeyoung’s furrowed her brows before taking a seat. Then, her eyes drifted over at her girlfriend’s desk, smiling at all the eyedrop bottles lined up.

Chaeyoung reaches over to her girlfriend’s arm, gently rubbing circles on her wrist.

“I told you my eyes are fine. It’s completely normal.”

“No. It’s not. You wearing your contacts is normal. You waking up with irritated, red eyes isn’t. So, lean your head back.”

Chaeyoung sighs before tilting her head back, exposing that neck that Jennie is finding herself to be slowly obsessing over. She clears her throat before leaning over but pauses when she sees a faint lovemark that Chaeyoung tried to dab some concealer over.

“Jen?”

“Oh yeah, hold on.” Jennie shakes her head, try to shake images of before pulling Chaeyoung’s glasses off her.

“Just in case you are wondering, I do dig your whole glasses look.”

“Thanks.”

It turns out there are some things that the invincible Jennie Kim can’t do, like put eye drops in the eyes. With her shaky hand, the medicine drips on the bridge of Chaeyoung’s nose, on Chaeyoung’s eyelids, on Chaeyoung’s eyebrow.

“D-do you want me to do it?” Chaeyoung purses her lips to hide her smile after Jennie’s fifth attempt just failed.

“N-no, I got it. Hold on.”

Chaeyoung decides to let her girlfriend be, just letting her fingers stroke the side of Jennie’s wrist.

“See? I got it.” Jennie said, her chest huffed in pride.

“Good job, boss.”

“It takes practice.”

“It does.”

“Better, right?”

Chaeyoung’s hand slides upwards, caressing Jennie’s arm.

“You have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Jennie was ready to call that meeting off.

“I know, this day is fucking packed. I won’t be home until probably ten tonight.”

“I guess I won’t be home until then too.”

“Come give me a kiss,” Chaeyoung happily obliged and plants a sweet, tender peck on her girlfriend’s lips, careful not to smudge that red Mac lipstick.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

*

Turns out dating a billionaire is not what fanfics and Instagram posts turned out to be.

It’s been almost four months, but they have never jet around the world on her private jet, (Jennie is probably the only billionaire without a private jet, reasoning out the rental of a hangar, gas, travel insurance ain’t worth the hassle.) It amused Chaeyoung how someone as young as Jennie could be so calculative when it comes to money.

Being whisk away to private islands or all expense paid shopping sprees, and exclusive dinners to five-star restaurants.

Instead, it was this…

It turns out after dominating the world; all Jennie Kim really wants to do is take a nap. And by nap, Chaeyoung means like four to five hours naps all throughout the weekend.

Jennie would take naps at the weirdest times, not caring about the time but more of in between episodes, it could be from 10 am to 4 pm or 2 pm to around 8 pm. Then, on they go with their or more specifically Jennie’s binge-watching.

Naps and a whole lot of binge-watching Netflix shows.

She still wakes up at 5 am to go to her yoga class, before coming back around 7:30 am to eat cereals and plop herself in front of her television.

Jennie is the picture of exquisite taste, just a few quality pieces instead of throwing away her money in bling bling or whatever young nouveau rich are into.

Her theatre room is the one place she definitely splurged on.

And just like everything else in her life, when Jennie is focused, she is FOCUSED. Even the shows she is bingewatching. Jennie has a penchant for those psychological thrillers. The way she dissects every character and scene, make Chaeyoung thinks that if the whole billionaire thing doesn’t work out, Jennie has a career with being a homicide detective for all the crimes she had solved. An adorable yet smug smirk on Jennie’s face as her deductions are proven right.

Chaeyoung made a mistake once of trying to ask a question during the middle of one of those psychological, French thrillers and ended up getting hushed.

But then, there are those breaks in between episodes and Chaeyoung would find herself being pulled by her girlfriend for a mini makeout session before stopping right on time for the next episode.

After dating Jennie, Chaeyoung realized that she’s gotten accustomed to naps too. Jennie doesn’t really just go on naps she tells Chaeyoung,

“I’m sleepy, let’s go to sleep.” Never “I’m sleepy, I’m going to sleep.”

It will be around 1 am or 2 at the latest where the shows ended and that’s when Jennie will have Chaeyoung. Jennie would ravage her girlfriend to the point where Chaeyoung’s knees would buckle the second she tries to stand up.

Their night or dawn ends with Jennie throwing a blanket over them before they slowly drift to sleep.

It was one of those nights or dawns when Chaeyoung could barely stand after Jennie’s tongue just tasted everything she could offer. They decided to just sleep on the couch instead of dragging themselves back to Jennie’s bedroom. She could felt Jennie about to succumb to sleep when her caresses in her arms got slower and Jennie burrowing herself in Chaeyoung’s arm.

“Jen?”

“Hmmm?”

“You know you could sleep around with the most beautiful women in the world, right?”

“I am sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the world.” Jennie corrects her.

“No, you know what I mean… models, idols, actresses but here you are.”

Jennie’s sleepiness faded as she hears the worry in her girlfriend’s tone. Her beautiful girl has her eyes cast downwards, her finger rolling lazy circles on Jennie’s arm.

“You know what the most beautiful place that I ever visited?”

“Ummm no.”

“Santorini. It was just breathtaking like it was a completely different universe, but you know what I felt after a few days?”

“What?”

“I wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep in my bed. I wanted to eat Korean food; I wanted to see my pretty secretary.” Jennie cutely boops her forehead against Chaeyoung’s. “You’re… you’re that to me, Chaeyoung.”

“Hmmm?”

“I could be with those beautiful people, but in the end, I belong to you.”

Chaeyoung smiles at her love’s confession before pulling Jennie for a kiss.

“I am yours too.”

*

“I’m planning three pools for the hotel. I was thinking for the infinity pool, you know how Marina Bay-“

Jennie says in her dreamy voice. Her voice is barely louder than a whisper that Chaeyoung wonders if she’s still awake until she feels Jennie’s fingers lazily raking through her hair.

Where are you going?”

Jennie pouts, watching as Chaeyoung slips off the bed, watching those long legs struggle to stay upright as she walks over to her bag.

“Hold on-“ Chaeyoung waves a notebook at her, before crawling back next to Jennie. “So, tell me about your pool again?”

“What are you doing?”

“I know you are smart, but you can’t just remember every detail that you plan for your hotel. So, I have to write it.”

“But you’re not my secretary right now,” Jennie playfully kisses Chaeyoung on her bare shoulder. “You’re my girlfriend.”

“That is your advantage of dating me, Ms. Kim. You get a 24 hour secretary and besides, as your girlfriend, I have to support your dreams.”

Jennie smiles softly, “If I end up dating the girl of my dreams, I think this hotel will be easy.”

She leans close pressing a thankful kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “That’s the spirit.”

Jennie tugs Chaeyoung closer, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss, feeling invincible with every kiss.

She pulls away, pressing their foreheads together, it was almost 3 am, but that sleepy smile on Chaeyoung’s face was making her so weak.

The girl who makes her invincible is at the same time is her very own kryptonite.

*

After a few years…

“February 11 mark this day in history as South Korea will make its work as having one of the top ten- no- number one luxurious hotel resort in the entire world.”

It is taking Jennie her entire determination not to roll her eyes at the dramatic description of this reporter. Although it’s not that far from the truth, at least she could have made it sound less like a low budget commercial, begging for customers.

Their luxury hotel resort is a gamble no one was willing to take. But after putting her heart out and winning Chaeyoung’s affection, call her the ultimate cheeseball, but Jennie believes she could conquer anything. It also helps that Jisoo gave her that huge smirk and two thumbs up that got this plan going.

It was terrifying to venture out of being Kim Enterprises and make a name for her own. But if there’s someone who took all her uncertainties away it was Chaeyoung. Her girlfriend who is there, every step of the way.

“Other than the amusement park, one of the highlights of the hotel is having what is said to be the most beautiful Rose Garden not only in Asia but the entire world. Roses were flown from all over the world and designed by a world renowned artist. We heard that this is all your plan, Ms. Kim so out of all the attractions that you could choose to build, why a Rose garden?”

Jennie didn’t have to search far to find the girl she had been looking for. The birthday girl herself was a vision right there in the crowd. She’ll forever be the most beautiful thing in this world for Jennie. Chaeyoung returned to her black hair, reasoning out her hair was getting damaged, but Jennie thinks it’s to torture her. Chaeyoung had her black hair for a week now, and she and Jennie have one week worth of sleepless nights because of that.

“I’m just in love with roses; it’s as simple as that. It’s the most beautiful thing in the world for me, and I could just stare at it forever.” Her gaze met her girlfriend’s. “I could just fall in love with it over and over again.” Jennie purses her lips, hoping her smile isn’t as obvious when she sees that cute blush on her girlfriend’s face. “I hope you love it.”

The president could hear Jisoo snickering at her side, murmuring something along the lines of “cheesy fucker.” She would have knocked Jisoo’s teeth off if they weren’t on national television.

“We are privilege to go on this exclusive tour with the Kims themselves, so shall we begin?”

*

The entire afternoon was spent with Jennie and Jisoo swarmed by the media as they gave an all-out exclusive tour of their luxury resort. Every news channels and lifestyle magazines and some famous YouTubers and bloggers (since Jisoo reasoned out social media is the thing now) were trailing them, knowing when the Kims are involved the whole country sits down and watch.

Although the country identified more with Kim Jisoo and her quirky charm, still the whole nation is still enamored by the glamorous and mysterious Jennie Kim. They view her as indestructible after she was drag to the mud over a couple of scandals concerning her CEOS, she still rises and now Lord over people.

If it were up to Jennie, she would have ditched this whole tour and instead walk around the place with her girlfriend. But knowing that Chaeyoung was right there, trailing behind them was better than nothing. It was much harder than she thought not to look back.

But then she remembers who she is and without hesitation turns back to smile at her girl.

*

It was like stepping inside a page of a fairy tale book.

The incessant buzzing of the media died down into breathless awe the second they stepped inside the rose arches. Jennie has been hands-on in every detail of the hotel, but the rose garden was her plan.

Jennie thought of her girlfriend at every step and half step of the way. She remembers her girlfriend’s love for Disney movies, remembers what her cousins said of how she always dreams of finding her princess charming.

She wants this place to be Chaeyoung’s fairytale story.

They enter through rose arches and walks in a maze of rose bushes of every color possible.

Lisa who usually has the energy of an entire youth football team for once was walking in silence, mouth hanging as she looks at the place. She turns to her bestfriend, nudging her in the ribs before whispering.

“People get a bouquet of flowers on their birthdays, and you get an entire rose garden.”

Chaeyoung just responded to her bestfriend with a jab on the side.

The silence has now slowly built up into murmurs, with everyone saying how this is like the perfect place to fall in love, before congratulating Jennie for her awesome job. She just bows politely, before finally daring to steal a glance at her beautiful girlfriend.

It was a mistake that she’s willing to make over and over again.

A mistake to look at her girlfriend because she knows there is no chance in hell she could ever look away. Not when Chaeyoung’s eyes just glow and her gorgeous lips are parted open in a silent gasp.

In the middle of the picturesque scene is a marble fountain, with these words inscribed on its side.

I will forever be yours…

“From which fairytale is that from?” A reporter piped in.

Jennie locked eyes with her princess before she answers.

“Ours.”

*

“It got a safari and an amusement park. This place is so awesome!!!!!”

The adorable five year old starts shaking with excitement, this place is nothing but paradise to kindergarteners.

“Okay, okay Yoongie, I know you’re excited, baby. But you have to stay calm, okay? We are gonna go to all of them.”

Eunae felt a slight tug on her shirt and turns to see her youngest one.

“I want to see the animaws,” Seohyun whispered to her mommy Eunae.

“Yes, of course, my baby.”

“You guys are staying here with us for the whole weekend.” Chaeyoung was smiling the entire time, seeing how her three favorite nieces (until her Wendy unnie gives birth in a few months) are just the picture of excitement. Her whole family came when Jennie personally invited them for the opening of the grandest hotel in East Asia. Her Wendy unnie and Irene unnie were enjoying the air conditioners inside, with a baby coming their way, Irene wants to make sure her wife is as comfortable as ever.

Chaeyoung had to “work” on her birthday, but Chaeyoung made sure she had all day tomorrow to take her nieces around.

“Oh, my Gosh, babe!” Seulgi squeals is a pitch higher than her own kids. “They have a white tiger here! Can we see that first?!”

“Okay, love. That’s enough… the girls are watching.” Eunae warned her wife whose excitement is worse than their five-year-old girls.

“It’s so good to have connections.” Yeri points out.

“Wow. You work with Jennie Kim? Isn’t that scary, unnie?” Saeron, Yeri’s pretty girlfriend asked.

The entire family gave Chaeyoung a teasing look before she looks away, a blush dusting on those squishy cheeks.

“No. Not really. She’s quite amazing.”

“Oh speaking of the devil.”

Joy tilts her head on the side, and Chaeyoung had to calm herself from smiling too much.  
“Hello, Jennie unnie. We were just talking about you.”

She looks expensive that was Saeron’s first thought when she saw Jennie Kim. She felt she’s going to get charge a fee just because she looked at her.

“Hello, you’re Yeri’s girlfriend?”

Getting acknowledged is the headstart that Saeron needs.

“Oh my God, hi! I’m Saeron!”

“Nice to meet you, I’m glad all of you guys could make it for the opening.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“We are looking forward to seeing the Rose garden.”

Jennie responds by clearing her throat, which had her girlfriend rubbing circles on her back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” The billionaire turns to the smiling triplets; the enthusiastic brightness was too contagious that had Jennie smiling back. “Hi girls,” She gets down on one knee. The resting bitch face that she is infamous for disappeared as she looks at the three girls in front of her. “I’m so glad you guys are here.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Yoona always the easily excitable one starts yelling. “I want to ride the rollercoaster!”

“Oh, your auntie Chaeyoung loves it too.” Jennie turns and smiles at her girlfriend. “How about Yuri and Seobaby what do you two want to see?”

“I want to go to the rides!”

“Oooohhh and you cutie, what do you want to go see?”

Seohyun looks up to her mama Eunae as if silently asking for permission before her mama smiles sweetly at her.

“Tell Ms. Kim what you want to see, baby.”

“I want to see the giwaffes and the ewephants.”

“You know what? Since you and your unnies are such good girls, I think you guys can go help feed the animals if you like.”

Seohyun’s face brightens up at the thought, nodding happily at the thought of being close to the animals.

“That’s so nice, say thank you girls.”

“Thank you!”

“Okay, one big hug from my babies and I will see my teddy bears tomorrow for breakfast, okay?”

“Yessss…” the three said in unison before giving their favorite aunt their biggest hugs.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes boss, bye guys.”

The family watches the two walked away, the young executive didn’t waste any time in wrapping her arm around Chaeyoung’s waist which got Saeron tilting her head in confusion.

“They look really close.”

*

“You know there are other attractions to our hotel than your girlfriend, right?”

Jennie finally tears her gaze away from Chaeyoung and to her bestfriend next to her. Even with the drink in front of her, Jennie could still see the evil smirk playing on Jisoo’s lips. She was right though, Jennie made sure that every corner of their hotel has a conversation starter, but none of them is a match to how beautiful Chaeyoung looks in that red dress.

People have been swarming her and Jisoo all throughout the party, showering with praises and inviting them for dinners (some wishing it could be more). Both girls just answered with a polite smile, for Jennie it was tough to pretend that she’s interested when her girlfriend looks like a Goddess.

It was one of the things that Jennie both love and hate about her girlfriend. Chaeyoung has no idea how stunning she is. Her girlfriend has always been the perfect date to galas and formal dinners with how professional she is, but even if she keeps these pesky admirers in an arm’s length, still they go out of their way to steal a touch or blatantly leer at her girlfriend’s body.

But the crowd in this party is much wiser, they knew better than to try anything with the “rumored” girlfriend of Jennie Kim, in front of Jennie Kim. They could watch the goddess in a red dress, but to try anything is asking for death.

But not everyone seems to have gotten the memo.

It’s always those younger guys who try but ultimately fails.

But that doesn’t change the fact that it irritates the hell out of Jennie.

Like this idiot right here who is getting awfully close to her girlfriend. He is dapper enough, someone who strikes her as one of those nouveau rich with his impeccable suit and perfectly coiffed hair, Jennie won’t be surprised at all if he drives a Lambo.

“It’s actually her birthday today!” Lisa announced excitedly.

“Oooohhh…” He winces dramatically; he is charming enough that his expression looked cute than assholeish. “Your boss made you work your birthday? That’s harsh.”

Lisa and Chaeyoung just exchanged knowing looks, both trying not to smile at the fact that hotel is purposely opened for Chaeyoung’s 30th birthday.

“I…I don’t mind really. This pretty much feels like a celebration.” Chaeyoung answers politely, without trying to give away any other hints.

“Well, how about this?” The man didn’t seem to receive the memo. “How does sushi sounds after-“

“Ms. Park.”

“Okay, here we go,” Lisa grumbles next to Chaeyoung, earning an elbow on her ribs.

Jennie was probably half the size of the man, but that doesn’t unfazed her at all. She glares at him from head to toe, daggers shooting from those narrowed eyes to get him to almost piss on himself.

“Ms. Kim, hello. Ummm, this is Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

“Yes,” He finally speaks up, “I’m Park Chanyeol from the PCY Entertainment group.”

Usually, that’s the only thing he needs to say to have girls at his mercy, but the pint size executive looks at him like he’s wasting her time.

Chaeyoung stiffens when Jennie wraps her arm around her waist, the man unconsciously swallows his lips before shaking off any images in his mind.

“I see.”

“So, he used to be a member of this boygroup and now he produces and has his own label.” Chaeyoung politely adds, but her girlfriend doesn’t look the least bit interested and starts running her hand along Chaeyoung’s arm.

“That’s interesting.” It wasn’t. “Yes. So, if you’ll excuse us, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Park.”

But this man is more foolish than he seems, apparently not catching the drift even when Jennie already wrapped her arm possessively around her girlfriend. He is still out there in the field, trying to hit the homerun with this goddess in a red dress even if he’s already given three strikes.

“Oh, before I forget, I would need your business card for-“

“Lisa, give him your business card.” Jennie cuts him off, leaving his mouth hanging.

“Ah! Yes, boss.” Lisa scurries to pull a card from the back of her phone and hands it to him.

“If you want to contact my secretary call Ms. Manoban first. Then, Ms. Manoban if he tries to contact Ms. Park, transfer the call to me and I’ll see if it’s important enough.”

The poor guy was left stammering, struggling to piece together words to counter.

“Ah! Yes, Boss.”

“Let’s go, Ms. Park.”

Lisa and the boy just watch the two disappeared as they round a corner.

“I-ummm… better go.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

*

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Jennie asked as soon as they’re away from wary eyes. The two finally a little secluded area around the corner from the hotel lobby before stepping out to the gardens.

“Stop.”

“He seems like your type.”

“I said stop.”

“You two would look cute together.”

“Stop.” Chaeyoung presses her lips on her jealous girlfriend’s cheek, her kisses trailing lower, nibbling playfully on her neck. “You’re one of the most influential women in Asia, you are worth 3.3 billion, and you are one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the world, and you’re acting like a little kid.”

“So, he’s not your type?”

“No.”

The two walked along the lawns until Jennie leads Chaeyoung to another pathway leading to the Rose Garden. Chaeyoung still looks blown away from the fairy tale-esque grandeur of the place, and Jennie thinks she’ll never get tired of looking at her expression.

“Happy birthday.”

Chaeyoung turns away from the rose arches and turns to her girlfriend. Away from the limelight and away from everyone else, Jennie isn’t holding back in that gummy smile while in her hand a familiar envelope that already has Chaeyoung chuckling.

“You did it.”

“Hmmm?”

“All this.” Chaeyoung spreads her arms, trying to emphasize the magnitude of how far her girlfriend can dream. “Your dream is right in front of you now.”

Jennie has her gaze on the girl, who used to be just a dream but is now standing right in front of her. Chaeyoung's smile only meant for her to see, and she couldn’t help but agree more.

“Yeah, everything. D-do you like it?”

“What?”

“This.”

“I love it.” Chaeyoung takes a step closer, melding into her arms before their lips met once again.

Jennie smiles before her lips quirk playfully, “That’s not all you’re getting.”

“What?”

The executive pulls something from behind her back and when Chaeyoung saw the envelope, she couldn’t help but burst into a chuckle.

“C’mon, open it.”

Chaeyoung narrows her eyes playfully at her girlfriend as she opens her gift.

“A Starbucks Gift card?” Her smile widening as she reads the card’s sign. “I love you a latte?”

“Yup. I pick it myself.” Jennie said, her chest huffed in pride. “That’s 25 dollars worth of tea for you.”

“Oooooohhhh.” Chaeyoung pushes herself up to kiss her girlfriend on her lips. “You spoil me too much. Oh, there’s a Starbucks in the hotel lobby, you want me to get us something?”

“Well, it might not work though.” Jennie pulls her closer, before burrowing her face in the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck. “That Starbucks is under the hotel so… it doesn’t take Starbucks card.”

“Are you just saying that so we could stay here all night? Or are you for real?”

“I don’t know. Why? what do you have in mind?”

Chaeyoung waves her Starbucks card at her girlfriend, before mischievously saying. “My Treat.”

*

Her page was filled with greetings from friends, acquaintances and people she had no idea who. But she appreciates each one of them, that they took even a few minutes to greet her. She replies thank you to most, but stops when she stumbles upon those are you married now questions. Instead of feeling perturbed all she had to do was look at her girlfriend sitting by the corner booth, cheek on her hand just staring so lovingly at her.

Chaeyoung’s smile grew before tucking her phone back in her back pocket. She takes their coffee cups and slides into the space next to her girl.

“Thanks.”

Chaeyoung curls herself perfectly to fit Jennie’s embrace, smiling at how normal this is, with their steaming cups of coffee, Bossanova music playing in the background and the smell of coffee beans wafting in the air.

“You okay with this, boss?”

“What?”

“Staying here. The opening of J hotel is said to be the party of the decade.”

Chaeyoung looks up from the crook of Jennie’s neck and smiles at her girlfriend.

“I'm perfect right here.” Jennie presses a kiss on Chaeyoung’s hair, as she whispers. “You are everything that I’ll ever need.”

“Ohhh me?”

“No. The coffee.”

Chaeyoung elbows her girlfriend in the rib, earning an ow and a chuckle from her. Jennie leans over, trying to appease her pouty girlfriend with a kiss but Chaeyoung turns at the right time to capture those lips.

“Happy birthday, Park Chaeyoung,” Jennie greets her once again, tangling their fingers together.

“Thank you, Jennie Kim.”

“Anything else you need?”

Chaeyoung smile softly at the question, her girlfriend who opened a grand hotel on her birthday, created a rose garden for her, had an amusement park cause she knows she loves those thrilling rides, and a safari because Chaeyoung coos at every animal in the world.

It was overwhelming, too much for her heart to take because if they ever asked Chaeyoung what she needs, she’ll tell them only this girl right here.

“No, you’re all I need.”

Jennie smiles, that gummy smile playing on her lips as she gazes back at her girl. Jennie Kim who has the world in the palm of her hands, who is worth more money than most people could imagine in their lifetime, Jennie Kim who found her perfect place right here, in her arms, right in the corner booth of this Starbucks café.

Chaeyoung returns her smile, giving her a peck on the lips before saying those three words, Jennie thought she could only hear in her dreams.

“I love you, baby.”

Jennie was over thirty yet everytime Chaeyoung says those words, she feels like a teenager again. She guessed it’s because they’re older, which is why they don’t really go I love you, I love you too every second of the day. But hearing I love you just do crazy things to her heart.

Those three words have that effect on her, and she wishes those three words are enough to express how much she’s continuously falling for Park Chaeyoung, but it can’t.

Those three words are just three words, when Jennie can write an entire love story of how much she loves Chaeyoung.

But now, after her girlfriend just said those words, Jennie smiles back before she confesses those words only meant for Chaeyoung to hear,

“I love you too, Chaeyoung. Love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone that check this fic out. I hope you guys did enjoy hehe.


End file.
